Pakt der Schatten
by Jasuun
Summary: Harry muss sich entscheiden, wird er sich zusammen mit seinen Freunden und anderen gegen seinen ehemaligen Mentor stellen? DMHP SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei ShadowRiddle. Original Copyright © by Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2005

**Warnung:** Dark, Slash, Romanze

**Beta-Leserin:** Ginny Malfoy

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry

**Titel:** Pakt der Schatten

**Teile:** 1/6

Der Weg zu dir, wer auch immer du sein magst

Der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich gegen das Fenster, Tropfen rannen an der Scheibe hinab, verfolgt von grünen Augen. Ein Tropfen, der sich nur langsam fortbewegte, wurde von einem Finger verfolgt. 

Wie lange war es her, dass er zum letzten Mal etwas zu Essen oder zu Trinken bekommen hatte? Er wusste es nicht mehr, seit Anfang der Ferien war er in dem Zimmer eingesperrt und seine Verwandten hatten ihn bisher noch kein einziges Mal, nach draußen gelassen.

Zum hundertsten Mal fragte er sich nach dem Warum. Warum taten sie das? Was hatte er ihnen getan? Was war seit den letzten Ferien geschehen, dass sie ihn so behandelten? Es stimmte schon, sie waren nie sonderlich nett zu ihm gewesen, aber so hatten sie ihn vorher nicht behandelt. Wobei Dudley sich eigentlich zurückhielt, schon einige Male war er es gewesen, der ihm Essen zugeschoben hatte.

War das der Dank dafür, dass er Voldemort beseitigt hatte und für sie alle zum Mörder geworden war? Eigentlich hatten sie schon Recht damit, dass sie ihn einsperrten, immerhin hatte er einem anderen Menschen das Leben genommen. Auch wenn man Voldemort nicht gerade als Menschen bezeichnen konnte, so war er doch auch ein Lebewesen und _er_ hatte ihn getötet. Natürlich nicht alleine, aber es waren seine Lippen die den Todesfluch aussprachen, es war sein Zauberstab, aus dem das grüne Licht schoss und so war auch er der Mörder.

Er hörte wie der Riegel vor seiner Tür zurückgeschoben wurde und dabei leise über das Holz schabte. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, schon damit rechnend, dass es sein Onkel sein würde der jetzt in das Zimmer kam. In einem hatte er Recht, es schob sich tatsächlich ein immenser Körper ins Zimmer, aber es war nicht Vernon Dursley sondern sein Cousin. Er hielt ihm einen Apfel und eine Flasche Wasser entgegen, Harry nahm die Sachen mit zittrigen Händen entgegen und murmelte ein leises "Danke."

Dudley ging vor ihm in die Hocke, "Mehr konnte ich leider nicht verstecken, denn sie sperren die Küche ab. Ich komme auch nicht mehr hinein.", er sah Harry entschuldigend an. "Du solltest von hier verschwinden und das so schnell wie möglich."

Harry sah ihn aus großen Augen an "Warum...", er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die ausgetrockneten Lippen, "Warum hilfst du mir?"

"Aus mehreren Gründen."

"Wie? Mehrere Gründe, ich verstehe dich nicht?"

Er stand vom Boden auf und setzte sich neben Harry. Das Bett gab unter seinem Gewicht nach und Harry rutschte etwas in seine Richtung. Dudley sah seinen Cousin nachdenklich an. "Es war kurz bevor du wieder aus ... deiner Schule zurückkamst. Da habe ich ein Gespräch zwischen meinen Eltern und einem älterem Mann belauscht. Es ging um dich und darum, dass sie das...", er machte eine ausholende Handbewegung, "...hier mit dir machen sollten."

Harry holte zischend Luft. "Wer war der Mann?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe ihnen auch nicht länger zugehört und außer seinem silberfarbenen Bart habe ich nicht sehr viel von ihm gesehen. Auf jeden Fall fand ich es nicht richtig was sie da vorhatten und ich habe mir geschworen dir zu helfen. Frag mich nicht warum, ich weiß es nicht wirklich, aber ich finde es irgendwie ungerecht.", er senkte seinen Kopf.

"Warum noch?", Harry wollte jetzt alles wissen.

"Ein paar Stunden nachdem sie dich hier eingesperrt hatten traf ich auf einen Jungen, den ich hier noch nie gesehen habe. Er meinte, dass er dich kennen würde und dass ich auf dich Acht geben sollte. Er meinte dann noch, dass er mir bei meinem Problem behilflich sein könnte."

Harry sah ihn verständnislos an. "Welches Problem und wer war der Junge?"

"Das Problem ist nicht so wichtig und der Junge hat mir seinen Namen nicht verraten, aber er war ziemlich hochnäsig und hat so etepetete getan.", Dudley verzog angewidert die Nase.

"Der Einzige den ich kenne, der so ist, würde mir nie helfen. Ich kann aber nicht einfach verschwinden, sie werden wissen, dass du mir geholfen hast und dann bekommst du Ärger."

"Der Junge meinte, dass ich nur bis zu deinem Geburtstag aufpassen müsste, warum?"

"Dieses Jahr werde ich 17 und nach dem Gesetz der Zauberer bin ich dann volljährig und darf zaubern, aber das bringt mir nichts ohne Zauberstab."

Bei dem letzten Wort zuckte Dudley leicht zusammen. "Er ... er müsste ja eigentlich unten bei deinen anderen Sachen sein."

Harry sah ihn an. "So ganz hast du dich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, oder?"

Dudley grinste ihn schief an. "Alte Gewohnheiten legt man nicht so schnell ab."

Harry senkte den Kopf und betrachtete nachdenklich seine Füße. "Vielleicht kann ich dir bei deinem Problem auch behilflich sein."

Dudley schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast selber genug Probleme, kümmere dich lieber erst einmal um dich. Vor allem solltest du dir etwas zu Essen besorgen."

Harrys Cousin sprang vom Bett auf. "Da fällt mir ein...", er ging zur Tür und sah noch einmal zu Harry zurück, "Warte hier!", und schon verschwand er aus dem Zimmer.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis er wieder zurück kam, er hatte ein Grinsen aufgesetzt und hatte einen kleinen Zettel in der Hand. "Da steht eine Adresse in London drauf.", und schob den Zettel in seine Hosentasche, ohne ihn Harry zu zeigen. 

Harry sah zu Dudley hoch, dieser knetete nervös seine Hände. "Falls etwas vorfallen sollte, könnte ich zu dieser Adresse gehen. Aber du kannst das doch auch! Dort wird man dir bestimmt helfen."

"Aber das ist in London, wie soll ich da hinkommen? Ohne das es jemand bemerkt?"

Dudley sah ihn nachdenklich an und kaute auf der Unterlippen herum, "Du hast Recht, so leicht kommst du nicht nach London. Ich werde dich begleiten, auch wenn ich dafür Ärger bekommen werde. Da es auffallen wird wenn du nicht mehr da bist, sie werden bestimmt gleich wissen, dass ich dir geholfen habe."

Harry kämpfte sich nach oben, die Schmerzen auf seinem Rücken ignorierte er so gut wie es nur irgendwie ging, aber trotzdem konnte er ein schmerzhaftes Keuchen nicht unterdrücken. Er wäre beinahe wieder zurück gefallen, doch er wurde von einer Hand daran gehindert. Es war die Hand seines Cousins, die Harry davon abhielt wieder auf das Bett zu fallen. Er sah überrascht zwischen dem Gesicht seines Cousins und seiner Hand hin und her und murmelte ein leises "Danke."

Langsam gingen sie zur Tür, im Flur flüsterte Harry: "Meinst du wirklich, dass wir jetzt schon gehen sollten, wir haben nichts zu Essen und du ... und du könntest es irgendwann bereuen mir geholfen zu haben." Dudley machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe darauf zu antworten, sondern schob Harry nur zur Treppe.

Nur mit sehr viel Mühe konnte Harry die vierte Stufe überspringen, die noch immer knarrte. Schwer schnaufend stand er vor der Haustür, während Dudley zum Wandschrank unter der Treppe ging um den Zauberstab zu holen, öffnete er leise die Tür. Als Dudley zurückkam konnte er sich nur sehr schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen, denn er trug den Zauberstab mit nur zwei Fingern und hielt ihn so weit wie nur irgendwie möglich von seinem Körper weg.

Harry nahm ihm den Stab ab und schob ihn in seine Gesäßtasche, nachdem er das Ding endlich los hatte, schüttelte sich Dudley erst Mal und grinste dann Harry an. Sie sagten nichts mehr, sondern machten sich so schnell wie es Harrys Verletzungen zuließen auf die Socken.

Erst nachdem sie den Magnolienring verlassen hatten sprach Harry seinen Cousin wieder an: "Und du bist dir wirklich sicher?"

Dudley sah in den Himmel hoch. "Ja, bin ich mir. Weißt du Harry, es muss da noch mehr geben. Irgendwie ist meine Welt ... zu klein. Ich will mehr sehen und ich glaube nicht, dass ich das vom Ligusterweg aus schaffen kann. Ich will mehr, mehr als bis jetzt. Das Leben muss aus mehr bestehen als nur Essen und andere ärgern."

"Glaubst du denn, dass du so dein Ziel erreichst? Nicht, dass ich nicht froh darüber bin, dass du mir hilfst, aber ich will nicht, dass dir auch noch etwas passiert."

"Ich kann auf mich aufpassen, auf meine Fäuste konnte ich mich bisher immer verlassen.", er hob seine zur Faust geballte Hand um Harry zu verdeutlichen was er meinte.

"Dann bleibt eigentlich nur noch das Problem mit dem Essen."

"Kein Problem. Zumindest vorerst nicht.", Dudley griff in seine Hosentasche und zog etwas Geld hervor um es Harry zu zeigen. Der nickte und sie gingen weiter.

Sie wanderten die ganze Nacht hindurch so gut es mit Harrys Schmerzen machbar war. Als sie in einem Park eine kurze Rast einlegten, stand wie aus heiterem Himmel ein weißer Hund vor ihnen. Er legte seine Schnauze in Harrys Hand, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt. Harry strich sanft durch dessen Fell. "Wer bist du denn und zu wem gehörst du?" Der Hund sah Harry so an, als würde er ihn verstehen.

Der Kopf des Hundes ruckte in die Höhe und seine Ohren bewegten sich zuckend. Er stupste Harry an und der fiel in das Gestrüpp hinter ihm. Er wollte sich schon beschweren, als ihm von Dudley der Mund zugehalten wurde. Gebannt sahen die drei auf vier schwarz vermummte Gestalten, die etwas in dem Park zu suchen schienen.

"Todesser?", flüsterte Harry und Dudley sah ihn fragend an. "Sie gehören zu Voldemort, aber woher wissen die wo sie suchen müssen?" 

"Sind sie gefährlich?", fragte ihn Dudley und er erhielt von Harry nur ein nicken. "Scheiße!"

"Allerdings.", murmelte Harry.

Sie mussten einige Zeit hinter dem Gebüsch verbringen, bis die Todesser endlich wieder abgezogen waren. Am Horizont konnte man bereits einen Streifen der aufgehenden Sonne sehen, als sie den Park wieder verließen. Der Hund folgte ihnen, obwohl sie es nicht ganz verstanden, ließen sie es doch zu, immerhin hatte er ihnen das Leben gerettet.

Nachdem sie auch noch einigen Mitgliedern des Phönixordens ausgewichen waren, erreichten sie endlich den Stadtrand von London. Dort konnten sie sich gerade noch so verstecken bevor sie von Ordensmitgliedern gesehen wurden und wieder war es der Hund, der sie gewarnt hatte. Harry drückte sich ganz nahe an den weißen Hund und verkrallte sich in dem weichen Fell. Sie konnten hören wie sich zwei der Mitglieder miteinander unterhielten.

"Weshalb will Dumbledore eigentlich das wir den Potter Jungen wieder zurück bringen?"

"Du Idiot, weil er den Dunklen Lord getötet hat und Albus glaubt, dass er zu einer Gefahr für die Zaubererwelt werden könnte. Seine Verwandten sollen ihm anscheinend die richtige Erziehung angedeihen lassen, dass er nicht die Seiten wechselt. Außerdem sind noch immer einige Todesser unterwegs und Albus ist der Meinung, dass er den Jungen noch gut gebrauchen kann."

"Und wenn er das gemacht hat?"

"Du bist heute wirklich selten dämlich, dann braucht er ihn nicht mehr und wird ihn wohl irgendwie abschieben."

Harry versteckte sein Gesicht im Fell des Hundes und fing zu schluchzen an. Die beiden Männer machten sich wieder auf den Weg nachdem sie nichts gefunden hatten und so waren sie nach kurzer Zeit wieder alleine. Dudley wollte Harry eigentlich trösten, aber ein Zähnefletschen von dem Hund hielt ihn davon ab. Nach einiger Zeit endete das Schluchzen und Harry wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange.

Er hatte bemerkt was der Hund gemacht hatte und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sich zu Dudley umdrehte. "Sag Mal Dudley, wo müssen wir eigentlich hin?", Harry sah seinen Cousin fragend an. Dudley holte den Zettel aus der Hosentasche und entfaltete ihn.

"Blackburn´s Mews 13

West End

London"

Harry pfiff anerkennend: "Nobel, würde ich sagen." Dudley nickte zur Bestätigung. 

"Ich hoffe, dass ich es noch bis dort hin schaffe."

"Wir könnten ja mit dem Geld ein Taxi nehmen."

"Was ist mit ihm?" Harry zeigte auf den Hund der neben ihm saß.

"Den habe ich doch glatt vergessen. Wir könnten doch mit der U-Bahn fahren."

Harry nickte und so war es beschlossene Sache, sie suchten sich eine U-Bahn Station und fuhren dann bis zur Oxford Street. Nach längerem Suchen standen sie dann vor ihrem Ziel und beiden viel der Kinnladen runter. Vor ihnen wuchs ein riesiges Anwesen in die Höhe. Die graue Fassade war eindeutig im gotischen Stil, dennoch wirkte sie lebendig. Der Garten vor der Villa strahlte Gemütlichkeit und Wärme aus. Alles im allem wirkte es einladend.

Es waren schon einige Minuten vergangen als sie jemanden rufen hörten, als sie sich umdrehten sahen sie wie Mundungus Fletcher auf sie zulief. Harry überlegte nicht lange und schnappte sich Dudleys Hand und zog ihn auf die Villa zu. Durch seine Schmerzen und durch Dudleys Gewicht waren sie jedoch nicht sonderlich schnell. Mundungus hatte sie schon fast eingeholt, als er von dem weißen Hund angesprungen und auf dem Boden festgenagelt wurde. Harry schubste Dudley durch das Tor und drehte sich um. Er konnte gerade noch sehen wie sich der Hund verwandelte und auf Mundungus plötzlich ein Junge saß und dem Älteren einen Zauberstab an den Hals hielt.

-

-

-

**Nachwort:** Diese FF habe ich bereits auf einer anderen Seite veröffentlicht, aber nun wage ich mich, an Mal sehen, wie lange wir uns dieses Mal verstehen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei ShadowRiddle. Original Copyright © by Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2005

**Warnung:** Dark, Slash, Romanze

**Beta-Leserin:** Ginny Malfoy

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry

**Titel:** Pakt der Schatten

**Teile:** 2/6

Bei dir, aber wieso du?  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Harry hörte wie Dudley hinter ihm nach Luft schnappte und auch er konnte nicht glauben was da vor seinen Augen geschah.

"Wenn ich dich noch einmal hier in der Nähe sehen sollte, wirst du dir wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein.", hörte Harry die kalte Stimme von Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy stand langsam auf ohne dabei seinen Zauberstab von Mundungus Hals zu entfernen und bedeutete ihm mit der anderen Hand es ihm gleich zu tun. "Verschwinde!", mehr braucht Mundungus nicht und er nahm die Füße unter die Arme.

Harry sah entgeistert auf Malfoy, dieser schritt langsam auf ihn zu und Harry musste doch tatsächlich zu dem Slytherin hochsehen, der einige Zentimeter größer war als er.

Draco Malfoy sah ihn an und grinste danach: "Wenn wir schon Mal hier sind können wir auch hineingehen." Er legte seine Hände auf Harrys Schultern und drehte ihn in Richtung Eingang und führte den verdutzen Jungen durch das Tor.

Dudley stand noch immer hinter dem Gartentor und starrte Malfoy an. "Du ... du bist der Junge und du ... du bist ein ... ein Hund?"

Harry drehte sich abrupt um. Damit hatte Malfoy nicht gerechnet und so fand sich Harry sehr schnell in einer Umarmung wieder, die er so nicht geplant hatte. Sein Herz schlug hart gegen seinen Brustkorb als er Malfoys Atem in seinem Gesicht spürte. Verlegen trat er einen Schritt zurück, aber sehr viel weiter kam er nicht, da ihn der Slytherin noch immer festhielt und angrinste.

Harry deutete hinter sich: "Du wohnst hier?", brachte er krächzend hervor.

"Ja und nein! Die Villa gehört eigentlich einem Onkel von mir, aber er ist eher selten in England. Vor allem seit der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords, auch wenn der nun erledigt ist, sind da noch immer die Todesser und er kann deshalb noch nicht zurückkehren."

Harry dachte gerade daran, dass er sich ausgerechnet bei Malfoy ausgeheult hatte und diesen auch geküsst hatte, plötzlich änderte sich seine Gesichtsfarbe. Er brauchte keinen Spiegel um zu wissen, dass er knallrot war und genau das sagte ihm auch das Grinsen in Malfoys Gesicht. Er befreite sich aus der Umarmung und schaute trotzig zu dem Slytherin hoch. "Warum hast du mir geholfen, ist es nicht im Sinne von euch Todessern wenn ich tot bin?"

"In dessen Sinne bestimmt, aber nicht in m... Wir sollten uns erst einmal um deine Wunden kümmern!"

"Und was ist mit mir?", quengelte Dudley.

Malfoy maß ihn mit einem eisigen Blick. "Für dich ist auch Platz ... denke ich." Er ging an Harry und seinem Cousin vorbei zum Haus und öffnete die Tür, sofort erschien eine Elfe und nahm die geflüsterten Befehle des Malfoys entgegen. Er brachte die Beiden in den Salon und bedeutete ihnen zu warten.

Harry konnte nicht ruhig sitzen bleiben und sprang nach einiger Zeit wieder auf und tigerte im Raum herum. "Malfoy? Warum ausgerechnet er? Ich sollte so schnell wie nur irgendwie möglich von hier verschwinden!", er sah zu seinem Cousin, der trotz allem friedlich auf der Couch eingeschlafen war.

Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und ging auf die Tür zu, leise drückte er die Klinke nach unten und öffnete die Tür einen Spaltbreit. Er lugte nach draußen. Niemand war zu sehen, das war seine Chance, er schlüpfte durch den Spalt und rannte so leise wie möglich auf die Einganstür zu, bevor er jedoch seine Hand auf die Klinke legen konnte schob sich eine andere in sein Sichtfeld und hielt ihn davon ab.

Er musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen wer hinter ihm stand. Diese alabasterweiße Haut hatte nur einer: Draco Malfoy.

"Du willst einfach so gehen, nachdem ich wegen dir eine ganze Nacht als Hund verbracht habe und du dich in meinem Fell ausgeheult hast?"

"Ich habe ja nicht gewusst, dass du es bist, ansonsten wäre ich dir bestimmt nicht zu nahe gekommen.", er drehte sich zu Malfoy um und sah gerade noch so etwas Ähnliches wie Schmerz in dessen Augen, aber er tat es als Sinnestäuschung ab. Immerhin könnte ein Malfoy nie etwas fühlen, er hatte mehr als nur einmal bewiesen wie gefühlskalt er doch war.

Malfoy nickte, "Verstehe! Du solltest jedoch nicht da raus, immerhin suchen sowohl die Todesser, als auch der Orden nach dir."

"Das kann dir doch egal sein!", er schrie ihn beinahe an.

"Ist es aber nicht und jetzt lass mich nach deinen Wunden sehen!"

"Bestimmt nicht!", trotzig verschränkte Harry die Arme vor der Brust.

Malfoy schnaufte frustriert auf: "Ich kann auch anders."

"Pft.", Harry drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

Malfoy zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Wie du meinst.", langsam schritt er auf ihn zu und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Harry schluckte einige Male, Malfoy schlang einen Arm um seine Hüften und hob ihn ohne Vorwarnung hoch. Harry lag jetzt auf dessen Schultern und verfluchte sich selber dafür, dass er auf den Slytherin herein gefallen war. Er schlug ihm die Hände in den Rücken. "Lass mich runter!", fauchte Harry Malfoy an, aber er bekam keiner Reaktion von ihm.

Seine Faust landete auf Malfoys Hintern: "Verdammt, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

"Nein!"

"Warum antwortest du dann?"

"Nervensäge."

"Idiot."

Malfoy stieß die Tür zu einem Zimmer auf und ging auf das Bett zu. Er setzte Harry trotz allem vorsichtig darauf ab. "Ausziehen!"

"Du spinnst ja!"

"Entweder du machst es selber, oder ich helfe dir dabei!"

"Fass mich nicht an!"

"Das wird sich nicht verhindern lassen!"

Harry warf ihm einen Todesblick zu und Malfoy lachte darauf nur: "Das geht mit deinen Augen nicht."

Harry sah Malfoy überrascht an: "Was meinst du damit wieder?"

"Nichts! Lenk nicht ab, sondern zieh dich aus!"

Langsam öffnete er die Knöpfe seines Hemdes, es war ihm alles andere als recht, dass ausgerechnet Malfoy ihn so sehen würde, aber leider war kein anderer da der ihm helfen konnte. Er streifte sich das Hemd von den Schultern, Malfoy war in der Zwischenzeit hinter ihm auf das Bett gekrabbelt und Harry konnte hören, wie dieser zischend die Luft einzog.

"Es ist nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht.", murmelte Harry, mehr zu sich selbst als zu den Slytherin, aber dieser hatte ihn trotzdem gehört.

"Wem willst du das erzählen? Ich habe Augen im Kopf, einige der Striemen haben sich entzündet und eitern bereits." Er brachte die Heilsalbe vorsichtig auf Harrys Wunden und verteilte sie großzügig, Malfoy ließ keine einzige Stelle aus. Als er endlich fertig war verspürte Harry nur noch ein leichtes Ziehen. Die Schmerzen waren, auf ein leicht erträgliches Maß gesunken. Während der Prozedur wollte Harry einige Male einfach aufstehen und abhauen. Zum einen war da die Salbe, Harry konnte deutlich spüren wie diese in seine Wunden eindrang und zum anderen waren da Malfoys Hände, die in vorsichtig und sanft behandelten.

Harry hoffte, dass Malfoy nicht aufgefallen war, dass er seine Augen kurz geschlossen hatte und genoss wie der Slytherin ihn berührte. Gedankenversunken wollte Harry schon nach seinem Hemd greifen, aber Malfoy hinderte ihn daran. "Was glaubst du eigentlich wofür ich dich eingeschmiert habe? Warte kurz!", er stand auf und ging auf den großen Schrank zu und holte von dort ein frisches Hemd heraus. Auffordernd hielt er es Harry hin und der tat ihm den Gefallen und zog sich das viel zu große Hemd über.

Er zupfte an den Ärmeln herum. "Wem gehört das?"

"Mir!"

Harry sah zu ihm hoch: "Das ist dein Zimmer?"

"Ja!"

Erst jetzt sah er sich richtig im Raum um, eigentlich befand sich das Übliche darin. Ein riesiger Schrank aus dunklem Holz, ein Schreibtisch und ein Sessel aus dem selbem Material. Zwei Türen, ein führte nach draußen und die andere führte wohl in ein Badezimmer. Zwei große Fenster, die sehr viel Licht herein ließen, und nicht zu vergessen das Bett.

Es war ein riesengroßes Himmelbett, in dem leicht vier Leute Platz fanden. Er dachte daran mit wem sich Malfoy wohl dieses Bett teilte und was er darin alles machen würde und lief feuerrot an. Er schluckte und drehte sich abrupt um und wieder fand er sich in einer Umarmung mit Malfoy wieder.

Der grinste ihn anzüglich an: "Was ist Potty?"

"N...nichts.", brachte Harry nur stotternd hervor.

"Wenn du meinst. Wir sollten einmal nach deinem Cousin schauen, meinst du nicht auch?", er wartete nicht auf Harrys Antwort, sondern verließ das Zimmer ohne sich nach dem anderen umzusehen. Harry folgte Malfoy, konnte ihn aber nicht mehr vor dem Salon einholen. Malfoy stand in der Tür und sah auf Dudley, als Harry schlitternd neben ihm zum Stehen kam.

"Der sabbert mir die teuere Couch voll.", seine sturmgrauen Augen waren angewidert geweitet und neben ihm konnte sich Harry ein schadenfrohes Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Malfoy drehte seinen Kopf langsam zu Harry und sah ihn mit einem nicht definierbaren Ausdruck an. Harry schluckte und machte vorsichtshalber einen Schritt rückwärts. Leicht knabberte er an seiner Unterlippe, jedoch senkte er seinen Blick nicht sondern sah Malfoy weiterhin direkt in die Augen.

Ein lautes Schnarchen aus dem Salon brachte beide dazu wieder hineinzusehen, Dudley hatte sich gerade auf den Rücken gedreht und ein Arm hing von der Couch hinunter.

"Wie hat er es eigentlich geschafft seinen fetten Körper auf die Couch zu legen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: "Keine Ahnung."

Er sah zu Malfoy: "Du wirst mich nicht gehen lassen, oder?"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein! Denkst du wirklich, dass du dort draußen alleine zu Recht kommst?"

Harry schnaufte frustriert auf: "Warum nicht?"

Draco Malfoy sah nachdenklich auf den schlafenden Dudley. "Das ist doch egal. Fakt ist, dass du hier bleibst!"

"Sturkopf!"

Malfoy machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe ihm zu antworten. Harry drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und ging auf die Treppe zu. "Wo kann ich schlafen?"

"Die Hauselfen sind gerade dabei die Zimmer herzurichten."

"Ich bin aber jetzt müde."

"Leg dich in die Hundehütte!"

"Dort gehörst doch du hin!"

"Narbengesicht!"

"Arschloch!"

"Noch ein Wort und ich setz dich vor die Tür!", knurrte Malfoy.

Harry zuckte kurz zusammen. "Das ist so richtig typisch Slytherin. Wo kann ich jetzt schlafen?", genervt sah er zu Malfoy.

Der ging an ihm vorbei und die Stufen hoch. "Vielleicht habe ich Glück und sie sind schon fertig, dann bin ich dich endlich für heute los."

Harry folgte ihm grummelnd, er sah die ganze Zeit auf den Boden und als Malfoy abrupt stehen blieb, wäre er fast in ihn hineingerannt. Er konnte es jedoch im letzten Moment verhindern. Malfoy öffnete eine Tür und sah hinein, ein erleichterter Seufzer sagte Harry, dass die Elfen wohl mit dem Zimmer fertig waren.

Er ging an ihm vorbei und besah sich den Raum. Das Zimmer war etwas kleiner als das von Malfoy, aber ansonsten waren die beiden Räume ähnlich. Dieselbe Einrichtung, nur dass das Bett auch kleiner war. "Wo schläft mein Cousin?"

"Auf der Couch!"

Harry drehte sich schwungvoll um und sah Malfoy böse an. Der hob abwährend die Hände, "Wenn er aufwachen sollte, werde ich ihm sein Zimmer zeigen. Es ist etwas weiter unten im Gang.", er drehte sich um und bedeutet Harry ihm zu folgen. Im Gang blieb er stehen und zeigte auf die Tür gegenüber. "Mein Zimmer! Falls etwas sein sollte, was ich nicht hoffe!"

Harry ging in sein Zimmer und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu. "Du bist wirklich das größte Arschloch, das es auf der Welt gibt, Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy stand mit einem verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck im Gang und starrte auf die Tür. Erst nach einigen Minuten riss er sich von dem Anblick los und ging nach unten.

Harry schmiss sich auf das Bett und schloss die Augen, es dauerte nicht lange und er fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

_Traum Anfang_

_Grauer Nebel umgab ihn, erfühlte ihn. Stille, absolute Stille. Nichts befand sich hier, nichts außer ihm und er war selbst ein Nichts. Ein kaltes und grauenvolles Lachen durchbrach die Stille, eine Stimme erklang, die sich eher nach einem Zischen anhörte: "Du bist ein dummes kleines Kind. Erkennst die Wahrheit nicht, glaubst alles ohne zu hinterfragen. Selbst du wirst irgendwann die Wahrheit erkennen.", wieder dieses Lachen, das ihm eisige Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ._

_"Verschwinde! Lass mich in Ruhe! Du bist tot. Tot. Tot. Tot.", er legte seine Hände auf die Ohren. "Verschwinde!"_

_Traum Ende_

Schweißgebadet und Tränen überströmt wachte er auf und brauchte einige Augenblicke um zu erkennen, dass es wieder nur ein Traum war. Der Traum, der ihn nun schon seit einigen Monaten verfolgte. Ein Traum, der ihm die letzten Worte Voldemorts nicht vergessen ließ. Schwer atmend und noch immer den Traum in den Knochen spürend, stand er auf. Er sollte vielleicht einmal nach seinem Cousin schauen, nicht das es ihn im Moment wirklich interessieren würde, aber es lenkte ihn ab.

Er schlich in den Gang hinaus und öffnete jede Tür, aber hinter keiner Einzigen konnte er Dudley finden. Harry befürchtete schon, dass Malfoy ihm etwas getan haben könnte. Er drehte sich wieder um und ging zu der Tür von der Malfoy meinte, dass sein Zimmer dahinter sein würde. Harry klopfte zaghaft an und nach einem gemurmelten "Herein.", öffnete er sie und schlüpfte hinein.

Malfoy saß auf seinem Bett und hatte ein Buch auf dem Schoß liegen, er sah noch nicht einmal zu Harry auf. "Was ist?"

Harry war bei der Tür stehen geblieben und musste sich erstmal von Malfoys Anblick losreißen bevor er seine Frage stellen konnte: "Wo ist Dudley?"

"Entweder er sabbert noch immer auf die Couch oder die Hauselfen haben ihm gezeigt wo es etwas zu Essen gibt, warum?"

"Weil er nicht in seinem Zimmer ist.", Harry drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür. Er sah noch einmal zu Malfoy zurück, der ihn ansah: "Danke." Er machte sich auf den Weg nach unten, vor dem Salon hörte er jedoch schon das Schnarchen seines Cousins. Er öffnete die Tür einen Spaltbreit und guckte nach ihm. Draco hatte Recht, er sabberte tatsächlich noch die Couch voll, aber auf dem Tischchen vor ihm stand ein kleines Fläschchen, mit einer rosaroten Flüssigkeit.

Neugierig geworden, was das ist, schlich sich Harry leise hin und hob das Fläschchen hoch. Er kippte es einige Male hin und her, es war auf jeden Fall dickflüssig. Er nahm den Korken ab und schnupperte daran, süßlich. Er stellte es wieder zurück und runzelte die Stirn, er fragte sich in Gedanken wofür sein Cousin einen Zaubertrank brauchte und wofür er war.

"Ein Trank der das Abnehmen erleichtern soll.", Malfoys leise Stimme an seinem Ohr ließ ihn herumfahren. Wann war der denn gekommen? Harry sah ihn ratlos an und Malfoy ruckte mit dem Kopf zur Tür. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinaus und Draco zeigte ihm den Weg zur Küche.

"Niemand der die Ausmaße eines Walrosses hat ist glücklich darüber. Auch dein Cousin nicht. Er hat mir versprochen auf dich aufzupassen und ich hab ihm im Gegenzug dafür versprochen ihm beim Abnehmen zu helfen.", beantwortete er Harrys unausgesprochene Frage.

"Wieso hilfst du mir?", Harry griff nach der ersten Schüssel und sah hinein.

Draco hob die Schultern: "Weil mir danach ist!"

"Das ist keine richtige Antwort.", Harry hatte den Inhalt als gut eingestuft und schaufelte sich Essen auf seinen Teller.

"Vielleicht sage ich es dir irgendwann, aber bestimmt nicht jetzt."

Harry wollte schon den Mund öffnen um zu protestieren, als die Tür zur Küche geöffnet wurde und eine in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt den Raum betrat. Die Person, bei der es sich um niemand anderen als Severus Snape, seines Zeichen Tränkemeister von Hogwarts und Spion Dumbledores handelte, blieb überrascht stehen und musterte die beiden Jugendlichen.

Harry wollte schon aufspringen, jedoch hinderte ihn die Hand von Malfoy daran. Resigniert ließ er sich wieder zurück sinken und sah zu Professor Snape, der sich ebenfalls wieder gefangen hatte.

Snape setzte sich Harry gegenüber. "Nun Mr. Potter, als Mundungus völlig aufgelöst im Hauptquartier des Ordens auftauchte und dort Dumbledore erzählte sie wären hier in London und in Begleitung eines blonden Jungen, habe ich ihm nicht geglaubt, aber so wie es aussieht hat er doch die Wahrheit gesagt." Er sah abschätzend zwischen Harry und Malfoy hin und her. Keiner von den Beiden gab ihm eine Antwort.

Der Professor nickte: "Ich verstehe. Nun Potter sie sollten vorsichtshalber das Haus in nächster Zeit nicht verlassen." Er stemmte sich in die Höhe und nickte Harry kurz zu und sah dann zu Malfoy. "Ich muss mit dir reden!", er rauschte nach draußen.

Malfoy erhob sich ebenfalls, sah noch einmal kurz zu Harry und ging dem Professor nach. Harry wartete bis Malfoy die Tür hinter sich schloss und lief dann zu eben dieser. Anscheinend war Snape nicht weit gegangen, denn er konnte dessen Stimme gut vernehmen.

"Bist du verrückt, Draco? Ihn ausgerechnet hierher zu bringen? Er wird uns alle in Gefahr bringen."

"Wird er nicht.", war die ruhige Antwort von Malfoy.

"Egal wo Potter auftaucht, er zieht das Unheil magisch an!"

"Trotzdem wird er hier bleiben!"

"Draco, wenn Dumbledore dahinter kommt, dass Potter hier ist haben wir eine menge Probleme am Hals!"

Einige Zeit war es still und Harry befürchtete schon, dass Malfoy dem Professor zustimmen würde.

"Er bleibt! Dumbledore ist bis jetzt nichts aufgefallen und solange er das Grundstück nicht verlässt, wird das auch so bleiben."

"Draco..."

"Ich werde die Verantwortung für ihn übernehmen."

Harry hörte wie sich Malfoy wieder der Tür näherte und er sprintete zum Tisch zurück. Er hatte sich gerade wieder hingesetzt, als Draco die Tür öffnete und sich wieder zu ihm setzte. In stiller Eintracht begannen sie zu essen. Harry stopfte alles in sich hinein was er erwischen konnte, bis ihm schlecht war. Malfoy hatte nicht viel gegessen, sondern hatte eher Harry dabei beobachtet wie er aß. Nachdem sich dieser satt zurücklehnte meinte Malfoy mit einem Stirnrunzeln: "Wo isst du das alles hin?"

Harry machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe darauf zu antworten, war es doch bloß eine rhetorische Frage. Er stand langsam auf und auch Malfoy tat es ihm gleich. Genauso leise wie das Essen verlief, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Zimmern. Vor Dracos Zimmertür blieb Harry stehen und sah diesen nachdenklich an. "Wieso willst du wirklich, dass ich hier bleibe und stellst dich dafür sogar gegen Snape?"

"Wer sagt, dass ich das tue?"

"Ihr habt sehr laut gesprochen.", Harry schaute auf den Boden.

"Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn ich euch dort draußen gelassen hätte?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber es verändert sich in letzter Zeit so viel und ich verstehe das Warum nicht."

"Typisch Gryffindor!"

Harry wirbelte herum und ging zu seinem Zimmer. "Frettchen!", er schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen. "Danke.", murmelte er und von Malfoy konnte er die Erwiderung hören. Denn Rest des frühen Abends verbrachte er, indem er ständig vor sich hindöste. Geweckt wurde er von einer Elfe die ihm in die Seite pickte. Verschlafen öffnete er ein Auge.

"Harry Potter, Sir. Ich soll ihnen sagen, dass das Essen fertig ist.", und schon verschwand sie auch wieder. Harry schälte sich aus dem Bett, ordnete so gut wie nur irgendwie möglich seine Kleidung und machte sich langsam auf den Weg nach unten.

Als er beim Salon vorbei schaute bemerkte er, dass Dudley nicht mehr da war und suchte nach dem Raum, in dem sie Essen würden. An einer großen weißen Tür blieb er stehen. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht als er die Stimmen erkannte, die von der anderen Seite kamen. Er machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Das kann nicht sein! Er kann nicht hier sein! Das ist unmöglich!"

Er wollte schon weglaufen als die Tür mit einem Ruck geöffnet wurde. Er sah sich verschlissener, abgetragener und geflickter Kleidung gegenüber, noch immer schüttelte er den Kopf. "Wie... wie ist das möglich?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Nachwort:** Nya was man nicht im Kopf hat, sollte man in den Fingern haben. ‚g' Diese FF habe ich vor einem Jahr geschrieben und somit, auch vor der Erscheinung des sechsten Harry Potter Band. Dadurch, dass ich sie innerhalb von zwei Wochen durchgeschrieben habe, ist sie auch beendet und ‚Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz' wird darin natürlich auch nicht berücksichtigt.

-

-

-

**Danke** für die Kommentare, gehen an: **spiritofair**, **Nuya**, **Claudia** und **zissy**, ich habe euch ja geantwortet. ‚g' Nicht wundern, aber ich musste das Kapitel, wegen meiner Dummheit, einmal löschen und wieder Hochladen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei ShadowRiddle. Original Copyright © by Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2005

**Warnung:** Dark, Slash, Romanze

**Beta-Leserin:** Ginny Malfoy

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry

**Titel:** Pakt der Schatten

**Teile:** 3/6

Alles verändert sich  
-  
-  
-

-  
Er starrte noch immer auf Remus Lupin und dieser starrte zurück. Hinter dem Werwolf konnte er Malfoys gleichgültige Stimme hören: "Damit wäre das ja wohl erledigt."

Lupin sah Harry an und öffnete den Mund, er kam jedoch nicht dazu etwas zu sagen, da Harry einfach herumwirbelte und davon rauschte. Er sah nicht den verdutzen Gesichtsausdruck des Werwolfes und auch nicht den schadenfrohen Grinser von Malfoy.

Bei seinem Zimmer angekommen schmiss er die Tür hinter sich zu, kurz fragte er sich, zum wievielten Mal er das jetzt schon tat. Ein Klopfen holte ihn in die Realität zurück. "Harry, bitte lass mich rein und ich erkläre dir alles."

"Professor Lupin, haben sie gewusst was Dumbledore vorhatte?"

"Ja wusste ich."

"Dann weiß ich ja alles!", schrie Harry fast.

"Bitte ich konnte dich nicht rausholen..."

"Sie haben es zugelassen und ich dachte immer, dass sie zu meinen Freunden gehören. Verschwinden sie und lassen sie mich in Ruhe!"

"Harry..."

"NEIN!"

Lupin drehte sich um, am Treppenabsatz sah er Malfoy der ihn angrinste. Malfoy ging auf ihn zu und an ihm vorbei, er schüttelte den Kopf. "Was habt ihr erwartet, dass er einfach ruhig sitzen bleibt und zuhört?", er wartete nicht die Antwort ab, sondern wollte das Zimmer betreten, aber Harry hatte abgesperrt.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich hier stehen würde wenn die Tür offen wäre.", Lupin deutete ein leichtes Grinsen an.

Malfoy zog seinen Zauberstab "Ihr Gryffindors und euer Ehrgefühl!", Lupin wollte schon was sagen aber ein eisiger Blick ließ ihn sofort den Mund wieder schließen.

Ein leises Alohomora´ und Malfoy ging in das Zimmer, er verschloss die Tür so schnell, dass Lupin keinen Blick auf Harry erhaschen konnte. Harry lag auf den Bett und Malfoy stand noch immer an der Tür.

"Verschwinde!", Harry sah nicht einmal auf, sondern nuschelte die Wort in sein Kissen.

"Werd ich nicht!", langsam schlenderte er zum Bett.

"Was willst du hier?"

"Mein Haus!"

"Es gehört deinem Onkel."

"Kinkerlitzchen."

Harry konnte spüren, dass sich Malfoy auf das Bett setzte und er wusste, dass der Slytherin nicht gehen würde.

"Wieso?"

"Wieso was?", es juckte Malfoy in den Fingern, Harry zu ärgern.

"Malfoy! Warum ist Lupin hier?"

"Hm, ich würde sagen dass er nicht zu den Todessern gehört, aber auch nicht zu Dumbledore."

Harry drehte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite um Malfoy ansehen zu können. "Was meinst du damit?"

Malfoy grinste abfällig: "War klar, dass ein Gryffindor das nicht kapiert. In dieses Haus kommen nur die, die gegen beide Parteien sind."

"Du warst nicht auf Voldemorts Seite?"

"Schlaues Kerlchen, du hast es verstanden und so schnell.", Malfoys Stimme troff nur so vor Sarkasmus.

"Und dein Vater?"

"Der schon."

"Wieso du nicht?"

"Anfangs dachte ich, weil ich nicht so werden wollte wie mein Vater. Ich wollte nicht für einen halb Toten nach Askaban gehen. Ich wollte nicht für einen Irren im Dreck herumkriechen, aber ich wollte auch nicht zu Dumbledore. Ich habe gesehen was beide Seiten mit den Menschen machen und nachdem ich endlich angefangen habe mir selber Gedanken zu machen, war für mich klar, dass das nicht mein Weg sein würde. Irgendwie musste Severus davon Wind bekommen haben, denn auf einmal stand er vor mir und zeigte mir diesen Ausweg. Bis zum Weihnachten im letzten Jahr dachte ich, dass das der einzige Grund war weshalb ich mich sowohl von Voldemort wie auch meinen Vater losgesagt habe, aber an Heiligabend traf mich die Erkenntnis, dass es da noch einen Grund gab."

"Welcher?"

Malfoy sah Harry direkt in die Augen: "Geht dich nichts an!"

Harry vergrub wieder sein Gesicht in den Kissen "Frettchen!"

Malfoy hob seine Hand und wollte über Harrys Rücken streichen, zog sie jedoch im letzten Augenblick erschreckt wieder zurück. "Was Lupin betrifft, er ist ein Gryffindor der plötzlich erkannt hat, dass er ein Gehirn hat. Auch wenn es nicht sehr groß ist, aber es ist vorhanden."

"Hauptsache du kannst jemanden beleidigen.", nuschelte Harry

"Rede mit ihm und lass es dir erklären und wenn dir nicht gefällt was er zu sagen hat, kannst du ihn ja noch immer rausschmeißen.", er bekam nur ein angedeutetes Nicken von Harry, aber es reichte vorerst. Malfoy stand auf und ging zur Tür noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick über den Gryffindor wandern, bevor er nach draußen ging und Lupin andeutete, dass er rein konnte.

Vorsichtig betrat Lupin das Zimmer und räusperte sich: "Harry?"

"Wieso haben sie zugelassen, dass die Dursleys das machen?", Harry fiel gleich mit der Tür ins Haus.

Lupin ging zu ihm und setzte sich an den Bettrand. "Weil keiner von uns in den Ligusterweg konnte. Draco war der Einzige und Letzte der noch dort war. Nachdem er weg war hat Dumbledore einen Zauber über den gesamten Magnolienring gelegt. Hat es dich nicht verwundern, dass euch keiner aufgehalten hat als ihr das Haus deines Onkels verlassen habt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Eigentlich nicht. Ich habe nicht wirklich darauf geachtet, ich war nur froh dort wegzukommen."

"Niemand konnte dort hin, auch ich nicht.", Lupin sah traurig zu Harry hinab. "Was ist passiert?"

_Flashback Anfang_

_Das Knarren des alten Dielenbodens riss Harry aus dem Schlaf. Er konnte den schweren Atem seines Onkels hören. Eigentlich dachte sich Harry ja, dass dieser jetzt bestimmt zu Bett gehen würde, aber er hatte sich getäuscht._

_Leise wurde die Tür zu seinem Zimmer geöffnet und sein Onkel zwängte seinen viel zu wuchtigen Körper herein. So leise wie es diesem möglich war suchte er etwas in Harrys Zimmer und wollte ihn wohl nicht wecken. Harrys Alarmsirenen läuteten. Was suchte sein Onkel und warum fragte er ihn nicht einfach?_

_Vorsichtig stemmte sich Harry hoch und sah seinem Onkel zu. Harry runzelte die Stirn und legte seinen Kopf leicht schief: "Was suchst du?"_

_Harry bekam große Augen als er bemerkte wie sich Vernon Dursley mit einer Behändigkeit umdrehte, die er ihm nie zugetraut hatte. Harry sah ihm in die Augen und sah ... nichts, als wäre sein Onkel in Trance._

_Vernon kam bedrohlich auf Harry zu und bei jeder seiner Bewegung hüpften seine Bartspitzen hin und her. Kurz vor Harrys Bett stoppte er und sah auf seinen Neffen hinab, der sich an die Wand drückte und nicht verstand was hier los war._

_"Wo ist dein Zauberstab?"_

_Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf: "Wofür brauchst ausgerechnet du ihn?"_

_"Stell keine dämlichen Fragen Bengel sondern gib ihn mir!", brüllte Vernon Dursley los._

_"Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht!", Harry wusste nicht welcher Teufel ihn geritten hatte, aber er wollte seinem Onkel nicht den Stab geben._

_"Solange du deine Beine unter meinem Tisch hast, wirst du gefälligst tun was ich dir sage.", Dursley schnappte sich Harry am Kragen und zog ihn vom Bett hoch. Vernon drückte Harry gegen die Wand und öffnete seinen Gürtel._

_Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er sah entsetzt auf das Tun seines Onkels. Der zog gerade den Gürtel von der Hose und drehte Harry wuchtig um. Vernon holte aus und der Gürtel zog einen ersten Striemen über Harrys Rücken, immer wieder und wieder schlug er mit dem Gürtel auf Harry ein, bis dieser endlich in die erholsame Ohnmacht fiel._

_Harry hatte bis zum Schluss keinen Laut von sich gegeben, er biss die Zähne zusammen und wollte seinem Onkel nicht die Genugtuung machen und schreien._

_Als Harrys Körper den Boden berührte sah Vernon Dursley das was er gesucht hatte in dessen Gesäßtasche und nahm den Zauberstab an sich. Er ließ Harry einfach blutüberströmt am Boden liegen und ging. Dursley brachte noch in dieser Nacht den Riegel an Harrys Zimmertür an und legte sich schlafen._

_Keiner bekam mit, dass sich Dudley noch zu Harry schlich und diesem so gut wie es ihm möglich war die Wunden versorgte._

_Flashback Ende_

Harry sah Remus Lupin fragend an, der räusperte sich: "Bist du dir sicher, was seine Augen betrifft?"

Harry nickte: "Ja bin ich, warum?"

"So wie du es erzählst würde ich sagen, dass dein Onkel entweder unter Hypnose war, oder unter..."

"...dem Imperiusfluch."

Remus sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster: "Es gibt nur einen der Interesse daran hätte, dass du deinen Zauberstab nicht mehr hast."

Harry senkte seinen Kopf und betrachtete eingehend seine Hände: "Dumbledore!"

Lupin setzte sich neben Harry und nahm ihn sanft in die Arme, Harry befreite sich wieder daraus und vergrub sein Gesicht in einem der Kissen.  
"Ich verstehe aber das Warum nicht. Was habe ich Dumbledore getan?"

"Du hast Voldemort beseitigt und damit war Dumbledore klar, dass du sehr mächtig bist. Womöglich sogar mächtiger als er. Er musste dich aus dem Weg haben, oder dich zumindest brechen."

"Aber warum? Voldemort ist tot und kann niemanden mehr etwas antun."

"Du könntest dich Dumbledore in den Weg stellen und ihn womöglich davon abzuhalten die Macht zu ergreifen. Genau das ist es was er will. Er macht es nicht wie Voldemort, aber im Grunde genommen will er nichts anderes."

"Ich kann das nicht glauben, Dumbledore war wie ein Großvater für mich. Ich habe ihm vertraut. Ich hätte ihm mein Leben anvertraut."

"Harry!", Lupin legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jüngeren.

"Bitte, ich will allein sein."

Lupin nickte bis ihm klar wurde, dass Harry diese Geste nicht sehen konnte und er murmelte: "Ich werde wieder gehen, aber wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, weißt du doch bestimmt noch, dass ich für dich da sein werde, oder?"

Harry nickte in das Kissen und Lupin verließ mit einem gemurmelten "Gute Nacht." das Zimmer. Nachdem er die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, sah er sich Malfoy gegenüber, der an die Wand gelehnt im Gang wartete.

"Kümmere dich um ihn. Ich werde die Anderen holen.", Draco nickte zur Antwort und sah Lupin hinterher, der die Treppe nach unten stieg. Malfoy sah nachdenklich auf die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, einerseits wollte er zu dem Gryffindor andererseits, aber wieder nicht. Im Endeffekt war es so, dass er in sein eigenes Zimmer ging.

Harry trat an eines der Fenster und sah hinaus, ein Blick zum Mond reichte aus um ihm klar zu machen, dass Lupin in zwei Nächten wohl wieder zum Werwolf würde. Trotzdem dass die Verwandlung so schwer war und ihm viel Kraft kostete, hatte er heute dieses Gespräch mit ihm geführt. Harry lehnte sich gegen das Fensterbrett, er wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Gut, er wusste schon dass Dumbledore etwas im Schilde führte, aber dass er so etwas machen würde, hatte er nie erwartet.

Trotz dem was ihm widerfahren war, hatte er immer an das Gute in den Menschen geglaubt und Dumbledore war für ihn immer der Inbegriff des Guten gewesen. Wieso war ihm nie aufgefallen, dass dem nicht so war. Ob seine Eltern es auch gewusst hatten, oder Sirius? Sein Kopf schwirrte und sein Magen knurrte laut auf. Seitdem er mit Malfoy in der Küche war hatte er nichts mehr gegessen und selbst da hatte er durch das Auftauchen von Snape nicht sehr viel runter bekommen. Ein Blick auf den Himmel sagte ihm, dass das Abendessen bestimmt auch schon weggeräumt worden war.

Er trat auf den Gang hinaus und sah erstmal nach links und rechts, ob er die Küche auch alleine finden würde? Er machte einen Schritt in Richtung Treppe als ihm auffiel, dass unter der Tür von Malfoys Zimmer Licht durchschimmerte. Er straffte die Schultern und überwand seinen Stolz, sicher ist sicher und er könnte etwas Zeit mit dem veränderten Slytherin verbringen.

Ohne anzuklopfen öffnete er die Tür einen Spaltbreit und sah in das Zimmer. Malfoy war nicht da, aber aus dem angrenzenden Raum konnte er Wasserplätschern hören. Er schloss die Tür, ging auf das Bett zu und setzte sich darauf, er würde einfach auf Malfoy warten und ihn dann bitten mit ihm zur Küche zu gehen.

Seit einer halben Stunde wartete er bereits auf Malfoy, kein Wunder dass der Slytherin immer wie aus dem Ei gepellt aussah, wenn der immer so lange im Bad brauchte. Er legte sich aufs Bett und schloss die Augen, wenn der schon so lange brauchte, konnte er auch etwas schlafen.

Er musste wohl wirklich weggedöst sein. Er wachte durch etwas Nasses auf, das ihm auf die Nase gefallen war. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah in sturmgraue Seelenspiegel. Malfoy hatte sich über ihn gelehnt, seine Arme stemmten sich links und rechts neben Harrys Körper ab.

Harry beobachtete einen Wassertropfen der sich von Malfoys Haar gelöst hatte und jetzt über dessen Stirn und den Nasenrücken hinab rann. An der Spitze angekommen sammelte er sich und traf Harrys Nase. Er schloss die Augen, damit ihm der Tropfen beim Aufprall nicht in die Augen kam, vollkommen vergessend, dass er eine Brille trug und ihm nichts ins Auge fallen konnte.

Er spürte wie sich Malfoy wieder von ihm wegstieß und er konnte im letzten Moment ein enttäuschtes Murren unterdrücken. Selber erschreckt darüber was er da machen wollte fragte er sich, was das nun wieder zu bedeuten hatte. Er fand keine Antwort darauf, vor allem weil ihn Malfoy auch noch davon ablenkte.

"Bequem?"

"Mhm."

"Was willst du?"

Harry hob den Kopf, warum hörte sich das so genervt an? "Ich habe hunger und na ja ich dachte..."

"Du kannst denken?"

Harry knurrte Malfoy an, der ihn nur angrinste. Harry besah sich Malfoy genauer während der sich einige Sachen raussuchte. Es gab noch einige andere Wassertropfen die sich ihren Weg über den Körper des Slytherins suchten. Er sah wie gebannt auf die alabasterfarbene Haut und musste schlucken. Er benetzte seine ausgetrockneten Lippen mit der Zunge, das Handtuch das sich Malfoy um die Hüften geschlungen hatte hielt mehr frei als dass es etwas verdeckte. Malfoy stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und er konnte jede Bewegung, jede Anspannung der Muskeln beobachten.

Malfoy hatte alles was er brauchte und drehte sich um. Als Harry seinen straffen Bauch sah und den Six-pack der sich darauf abzeichnete, weiteten sich seine Augen. Langsam wanderten seine Augen immer weiter nach oben, über die Brust, über den schlanken Hals. An dem leicht geöffneten Mund und die roséfarbenen Lippen blieb er einige Zeit hängen. Sein Blick wanderte weiter über die Nase, hoch zu den sturmgrauen Augen, die ihm überrascht entgegenblickten.

Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue: "Fertig?"

Erst jetzt wurde Harry klar was er da eigentlich getan hatte und er drehte beschämt seinen Kopf zur Seite. Malfoy ging wieder ins Badezimmer und kam nach kurzer Zeit angezogen zurück, obwohl angezogen konnte man das auch wieder nicht nennen, dachte sich Harry. Der Slytherin setzte sich neben ihn und rief nach einer Hauselfe und befahl ihr, ihnen etwas zu Essen zu bringen.

Nachdem Harry endlich satt war ließ er sich auf dem Bett einfach nach hinten fallen und rieb sich über den Bauch. Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite und sah Malfoy an. "Warum hast du nichts gegessen?"

"Und dir in die Quere kommen? Dafür liebe ich meine Hand viel zu sehr."

"So schlimm bin ich dann auch wieder nicht."

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, noch viel schlimmer.", eine Elfe erschien und räumte den Rest weg.

Harry beobachtete ihn aus halb geöffneten Augen, die schwarze Leinenhose umspielte die schlanken langen Beine des Slytherins und ließ mehr als genug Platz für die Fantasie. Das weiße Hemd hatte er nur mit zwei Knöpfen geschlossen und ließen einen Blick auf seine Brust zu. Harry schnaufte und schloss seine Augen ganz, leise murmelte er ein "Scheiße.", bevor er nach einiger Zeit einschlief.

Malfoy überlegte ob er ihn wecken oder zurückbringen sollte, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen. Vorsichtig schob er Harry auf ein Kissen und befreite ihn von seiner Kleidung. Erst sehr viel später in dieser Nacht, ging auch er ins Bett.  
_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**_Anmerkung:_**

_Jeder der von seinem Vater, Stiefvater oder wie jetzt in Harrys Fall von seinem Onkel geschlagen wird, sucht sich einen anderen Weg um das Ganze zu verarbeiten oder um es zu verdrängen. Ich habe lange überlegt welchen Weg ich für Harry nehme und ich habe mich dazu entschlossen den zu nehmen, den auch ich, wenn auch erst sehr viel später, gegangen bin. Eben weil ich mich damit am besten auskenne. Man kann diese Erlebnisse verdrängen, manchmal kann man sie sogar vergessen, aber sie werden einen nie wieder loslassen und über kurz oder lang holt einen die Vergangenheit immer wieder ein. Es stimmt schon, die Verdrängung ist der einfachste Weg und für die Meisten ist es auch der einzige. Harry hat zum Teil den Mut gehabt es seinem ehemaligen Lehrer zu erzählen und meiner Meinung nach ist das darüber reden sehr, sehr wichtig. Lange Rede kurzer Sinn, was ich euch damit sagen will ist: Es gibt immer jemanden der einem zuhört, sei es ein Freund, ein Verwandter oder jemand von den vielen Hilfsorganisatoren, nehmt es in Anspruch, oder ihr braucht wie ich Jahre um darüber hinweg zukommen._

**_Wichtig:_**

Ich habe mich dazu entschieden, die Reviews nicht mehr per ‚contact' zu versenden. Ich habe in meinen Blog, eine Kategorie für die Reviews hinzugefügt. Den Link zu dieser Seite findet ihr in meinem Profil.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei ShadowRiddle. Original Copyright © by Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2005

**Warnung:** Dark, Slash, Romanze

**Beta-Leserin:** Ginny Malfoy

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry

**Titel:** Pakt der Schatten

**Teile:** 4/6

Noch mehr Veränderungen  
-  
-  
-

-  
Komischerweise schlief Harry in dieser Nacht besser als für normal. Als er langsam erwachte spürte er, dass jemand neben ihm lag, einen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte und sich eng an ihn kuschelte. Er überlegte angestrengt wer das sein könnte. Es dauerte etwas bin es Harry dämmerte, er war gestern in Malfoys Bett eingeschlafen, konnte es sein dass er es war, der da bei ihm lag. Vorsichtig drehte er sich in der Umarmung herum und öffnete die Augen.

Tatsächlich waren es Malfoys Gesichtszüge, in die er nun sah. Nur waren sie so ganz anders als er erwartet hatte. Sie strahlten so viel Ruhe und Wärme aus, wie er es noch nie bei einem Menschen gesehen oder gespürt hatte. Er war überrascht so etwas ausgerechnet im Gesicht des Eisprinzen von Slytherin zu sehen. Er hob eine Hand und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger die Konturen von Malfoys Lippen hauchzart nach. Als er begriff was er da tat zog er seine Hand sofort wieder weg und befreite sich aus Malfoys Armen.

Harry schwang die Füße über die Bettkante und bemerkte, dass er bis auf die Shorts ausgezogen war, er zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf, nicht bemerkend, dass er von sturmgrauen Augen verfolgt wurde. Harry tapste zu Malfoys Bad und stellte sich bei ihm unter die Dusche, als er damit fertig war schnappte er sich einen der Bademäntel die hinter der Tür hingen und zog ihn beim Hinausgehen über. Die Haare hingen ihm in die Augen und seine Brille trug er in der Hand.

"Wer hat gesagt, dass du mein Badezimmer und meinen Morgenmantel benutzen darfst?"

Harry setzte sich die Brille auf und blinzelte zum Bett, Malfoy lag noch immer darin und sah ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ich!"

Malfoy stand auf und ging an Harry vorbei, kurz blieb er stehen und beugte sich zu seinem Ohr: "Heute schläfst du wieder in deinem Zimmer!", flüsterte er mit einer eisigen Stimme hinein. Harry war erstarrt als er Malfoys Atem an seinem Ohr spürte und reagierte erst wieder, als Malfoy die Tür des Badezimmers hinter sich schloss.

Mit einem wütenden Blick stürmte er aus dem Zimmer und schloss sich in seinem eigenen ein.

Es klopfte an seine Zimmertür, aber Harry wollte jetzt mit niemanden reden und deshalb reagierte er nicht darauf. Nach einiger Zeit gab Derjenige auf und es kehrte wieder Ruhe ein.

Jetzt war er zwar allein, aber irgendwie war das auch wieder nicht gut. Die Gedanken suchten sich einen Weg und dieses Mal war niemand da, der sie zurückhalten konnte.

Er musste wieder an das letzte Schuljahr denken, wie verzweifelt er darüber war, dass Sirius nicht mehr lebte und wie er sich von den anderen distanziert hatte. Weder Hermine noch Ron, ließen sich jedoch von ihm verscheuchen, egal was er auch tat, sie standen zu ihm. Diese Freundschaft war es, die ihm in dem Jahr Halt gegeben hatte.

Er öffnete eines der Fenster, anscheinend hatte es geregnet zumindest roch die Luft danach. Tief atmete er ein und lehnte sich mit der Schulter an den Fensterrahmen. Jetzt wo er so darüber nachdachte, Malfoy hatte ihm am Ende des fünften Jahres geschworen seinen Vater zu rächen, aber nichts war geschehen. Im Gegenteil, der Slytherin hatte ihn das ganze Schuljahr über in Ruhe gelassen und seit Weihnachten ging er ihm regelrecht aus dem Weg.

Es war Malfoy der jeder Konfrontation ausgewichen war und wenn Harry ehrlich zu sich war musste er zu geben, dass er manchmal sogar einen forschenden Blick von Malfoy gespürt hatte in dem kein Hass lag und auch keine Verachtung. Er verstand nur das Warum nicht. Es konnte nicht nur daran liegen was ihm der Slytherin erzählte.

Wann hatte er angefangen zu vergessen? Harry wusste es nicht. Vielleicht war es der Umstand, dass Vernon und Petunia nicht sie selber waren. Dass auch sie gefangen waren, in sich selbst. Dumbledore hatte nicht nur ihn getäuscht und sein Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Er hatte auch das Leben der Beiden verändert, sie selber verändert. Harry wusste, dass er das Erlebte nie ganz vergessen könnte, dass es ihn in seinen Träumen verfolge würde, aber er wollte sich nicht davon beherrschen lassen. Es gab Wichtigeres im Leben als seine Vergangenheit. Er musste nach vorne sehen und das Leben in vollen Zügen genießen.

Malfoy hatte die Wunden auf seinem Rücken geheilt, ob dieser auch imstande sein könnte, die Wunden seiner Seele zu heilen? Die Frage schwirrte in Harrys Kopf herum und er schüttelte ihn sachte. Warum sollte Malfoy so etwas tun, nur weil er einigermaßen nett zu ihm war? Weil er ihn durch London begleitet hatte, ihn vor den Todessern und den Ordensmitgliedern gewarnt hatte? Weil er sich scheinbar um ihn sorgte? Harry erinnerte sich wieder an die Momente in denen er Malfoy ganz nahe war und dessen Atem auf seiner Haut spürte und selbst jetzt jagte ihm, nur bei dem Gedanken daran eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und sein Herz zog sich zusammen, genau so wie sein Bauch. Sanft legte er seine rechte Hand über sein Herz und fragte sich, wann dieses damit begonnen hatte ihn so zu betrügen. Er wusste nicht so genau was das Gefühl zu bedeuten hatte, das sich in ihm breit machte, aber ... ein zärtliches Lächeln legte sich auf Harrys Lippen, aber er wusste, dass es so etwas Ähnliches wie Liebe sein musste. Hass, war es auf jeden Fall nicht mehr.

Das Lächeln verschwand wieder aus Harrys Gesicht, Malfoy würde nie dasselbe empfinden wie er, dessen war er sich sicher, seine Gedanken wanderten weiter und hielten erst an einem bestimmten Punkt an, eigentlich hatte Harry gedacht, diese schon längst überwunden zu haben.

Es dauerte lange bis er sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatte, dass Sirius nicht mehr lebte und er nicht die Schuld daran trug. Trotzdem... manchmal, wenn er alleine war, so wie jetzt, dann war es ihm als würde er zerbrechen. Sirius war jetzt schon ein Jahr tot und er konnte noch immer kein Bild von ihm ansehen. Er fragte sich ob es für seinen Paten wirklich keine Rettung gegeben hätte.

Ein leises Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er machte schon einen Schritt zur Tür, überlegte es sich dann doch anders und blieb stehen, wahrscheinlich war es wieder einmal Malfoy, der ihn nur beleidigen wollte. Er drehte sich wieder zum Fenster, ein Klicken sagte ihm, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde und dass jemand den Raum betrat.

Zwei schlanke Arme umfingen seine Taille und ein Kopf wurde auf seine Schultern gelegt. Er drehte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und erkannte braunes wuscheliges Haar. "Hermione?" Leise, überrascht und ungläubig kam der Name seiner Freundin über seine Lippen.

"Du sonderst dich schon wieder ab, Harry.", nuschelte sie.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund und er lehnte seinen Kopf an den von Hermione. Einige Minuten standen sie so da ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, Hermione löste sich von Harry und drehte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt um. Forschend sah sie ihm ins Gesicht und lächelte etwas verunglückt.

"Also gehörst du auch zu denen, die nicht zu Dumbledore gehören!", es war eigentlich keine Frage die er ihr stellte, sondern viel mehr eine Feststellung.

Sie legte den Kopf etwas schief: "Nicht nach dem, was ich in den Osterferien herausgefunden habe."

"Was meinst du?"

Sie nahm Harrys Hand und brachte ihn zum Bett, erst nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten redete sie weiter: "In den Ferien habe ich ein Buch geschickt bekommen, damals wusste ich nicht von wem. Auf jeden Fall habe ich das Buch verschlungen." Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und auch Hermione musste lächeln, wusste sie doch was ihr Freund gerade dachte. "Ich habe danach mit Ron gesprochen und das war der Moment in dem wir uns von Dumbledore gelöst haben."

"Was stand in dem Buch?"

"Es ging um den Bogen im Ministerium. Das Buch handelte davon und es stand auch darin, dass man, wenn eine Person dort hineinfällt, sie in der ersten Neumondnacht dort herausholen konnte, aber nur in dieser einen Nacht."

"Was hat das mit Dumbledore zutun?"

"Er wusste bestimmt davon, Harry. Trotzdem hatte er nichts getan."

"Was macht dich so sicher, dass er davon wusste?"

"Es liegt am Autor des Buches."

"Hermione, lass dir nicht jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase ziehen."

"Dumbledore kennt den Autor des Buches und ich bin mir sicher, dass er auch von dessen Nachforschung weiß. Der Autor ist, Nicolas Flamel."

Harry sah sie mit großen Augen an und schluckte: "Die beiden sind Freunde, er wusste bestimmt davon.", überlegte er laut und Hermione nickte zustimmend.

Harry hing seinen Gedanken nach und seine Freundin beobachtete ihn dabei.

"Wieso hast du mir das nicht schon damals gesagt?"

"Hättest du mir geglaubt? Ich glaube nicht und wenn doch, dann wärst du ohne zu überlegen einfach zu Dumbledore gerannt. Ich wollte nicht, dass du irgendeine Dummheit begehst und deshalb hielt ich es damals für besser dir nichts zu sagen.", sie senkte den Kopf.

"Hermione?"

"Einige Tage nachdem ich mit Ron gesprochen hatte und wir uns einig waren nicht mehr hinter Dumbledore zu stehen, bekam ich einen Brief. Es war seltsam, weil er nicht wie für normal am Morgen mit der Eulenpost kam, sondern abends, von einem braunen Steinkauz, in meinen Schlafsaal. Es stand nicht sehr viel darin, nur eine Uhrzeit und ein Treffpunkt. Ich weiß nicht genau warum, auf jeden Fall war mir sofort klar, dass das Buch und der Brief von derselben Person sein mussten. Zusammen mit Ron machte ich mich beim nächsten Hogsmeade Wochenende zu diesem Treffpunkt auf. Du weißt bestimmt noch, dass du nicht mitkamst, oder?"

Harry sah sie einen Moment lang an und dann dämmerte es ihn, er nickte. Das war wieder einer dieser Tage, an dem er sich versteckte um nichts und niemanden an sich ran zu lassen.  
"Es war nicht so leicht uns von den anderen abzusondern, aber wir hatten es geschafft."

_Flashback Anfang_

_Hermione und Ron konnten sich endlich von den anderen mit der Ausrede, dass sie alleine sein wollten, trennen und sie schlenderten unauffällig durch das Dorf. Langsam gingen sie zu dem kleinen Wald der in der Nähe des Ortes lag, in dem Wald sollte eine Lichtung liegen und sie waren gespannt darauf, ob es wirklich so war._

_Es war ein schöner Tag, nicht zu heiß und dennoch strahlte die Sonne mit dem blauen Himmel um die Wette. Sie sahen sich um, aber sie waren noch alleine. Genau in der Mitte der Lichtung stand ein alter und verwilderter Baumstumpf, auf den sich setzten. Ron legte zaghaft einen Arm um Hermiones Schulter: "Glaubst du, dass jemand kommen wird"_

_"Warum sonst hätte man mir den Brief schicken sollen."_

_"Was, wenn es eine Falle ist?" _

_"Warum hätte sich jemand solche Mühe machen sollen, es wäre auch leichter gegangen.", sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Schulter des Rothaarigen und gemeinsam warteten sie._

_"Was sagt man dazu.", erklang eine eisige Stimme hinter ihnen und sie drehten sich um. "Ein Schlammblut und ihr Wiesel."_

_Hinter ihnen stand Draco Malfoy, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, einen blasierten Ausdruck im Gesicht und ... alleine. Ron wollte sich schon auf Malfoy stürzen, aber Hermione hielt ihn zurück._

_Sie sah Malfoy abschätzend an "Der Brief..."_

_"War von mir, genauso wie das Buch, ja.", gelangweilt setzte er sich auf den Baumstumpf._

_Von all den Fragen die Hermione im Kopf herumschwirrten konnte sie nur eine Einzige laut aussprechen: "Wieso?"_

_Malfoy sah sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an: "Weil ich es so wollte!"_

_"Malfoy!"_

_Er grinste sie nur an: "Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir bald mehr brauchen werden, die von Dumbledores Machenschaften wissen. Du bist schlau, hinterfragst meistens und für eine Muggelgeborene weißt du sehr viel über die Welt der Zauberer."_

_Sie warf einen Blick zu Ron. "Und was ist mit Ron und Harry?"_

_Malfoys Züge verhärteten sich. "Weasley ist aufbrausend und temperamentvoll, nichts desto trotz schätze ich ihn so ein, dass er Potter schützen würde."_

_Am Tonfall seiner Stimme bemerkte sie, dass er nicht mehr dazu sagen würde._

_Flashback Ende_

"Wir haben uns danach noch einige Male getroffen. Bei unserem letzten Treffen vor Schulende erzählte uns Malfoy von diesem Haus und das er versuchen würde dich hierher zuholen. Als Remus gestern bei mir auftauchte und mir erzählt hat, was deine Verwandten mit dir gemacht haben und das es dein Cousin war, der dich hergebracht hat, habe ich meine Sachen gepackt und bin hergefahren."

"Ist Ron auch da?"

Hermione nickte. "Ja und wir sollten nach unten gehen, bevor sich Ron und Malfoy gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen." Sie zeigte auf eine Tasche die neben der Tür stand. "Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du sicher etwas zum Anziehen brauchen wirst. Es ist nicht viel aber vorerst wird es bestimmt reichen."

"Danke. Ron würde bestimmt gewinnen und wir hätten Malfoy los." Harry suchte sich etwas heraus und befreite sich endlich aus dem Bademantel, Hermione drehte sich einstweilen um, als er endlich fertig war, setzte Harry sich wieder nehmen sie

Hermione zog ihn vom Bett hoch und zur Tür. "Willst du das denn?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht, er ist eben doch noch immer ein mieses Frettchen."

Hermione lachte beim Hinausgehen. "Wer weiß, wer weiß.", und auch Harry musste lachen. Während ihm Hermione erzählte, wie sich die beiden bei jedem Treffen angifteten, gingen sie nach unten. Harry grinste einige Male, es war typisch Ron, dass er es nicht lassen konnte.

Vor der Tür zum Salon stockten sie, sie konnten hören wie sich die beiden schon wieder stritten. Als Harry die Tür öffnete sahen sie, dass sich die beiden mit den Zauberstäben gegenüber standen. Hermione lief sofort zu Ron und versuchte diesen zu beruhigen. Harry stand etwas unschlüssig in der Tür und sah zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten hin und her.

Erst als Ron seinen Mund aufmachte und über Malfoy herzog reagierte Harry und hielt Malfoy davon ab einen Fluch auf Ron auszusprechen, indem er seinen Arm nach unten drückte und ihn ansah. Harry verlor sich in den grauen Augen und erst Hermiones Geschrei riss ihn davon los. Seine Freundin zog gerade Ron unter einer Schimpftirade aus dem Raum. Er sah ihr überrascht hinterher und hielt noch immer Malfoys Hand mit seiner fest.

Erst Malfoys Stimme, die ihm: "Du kannst loslassen.", ins Ohr flüsterte, brachte ihn dazu, diesen anzusehen. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich beinahe, als er seinen Kopf wieder zu dem Slytherin herum drehte und er spürte wieder einmal den warmen Atem von Malfoy auf seiner Haut. Eine wohltuende Gänsehaut zog ihm über seinen Rücken.

Ruckartig ließ er die Hand los und machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Malfoy sah auf seine Hand und danach zu Harry, der die Stirn gerunzelt hatte.

Malfoys Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich wieder. "Du solltest etwas essen, ich bring dich zur Küche!" Er wirbelte herum und Harry folgte ihm stumm.

Nachdenklich trottete Harry hinter Malfoy her, er verstand nicht was jetzt schon wieder los war. Er bemerkte nicht, wie Malfoy stehen blieb und sich zu ihm umdrehte, dafür rannte er wieder einmal in dessen Arme und wäre beinahe hingefallen, wenn der Slytherin nicht seine Arme um Harrys Hüften geschlungen hätte. Irgendwie hatte sich einer von Harrys Armen in Malfoys Hemd verkrallt, was ja kein Problem darstellen würde, wäre da nicht die andere Hand, die in dessen Nacken lag.

Malfoys Maske bröckelte und Harry konnte nicht glauben was er in den Augen des Slytherins lesen konnte. Vor allem konnte er selber nicht glauben, wie schnell sein eigenes Herz schlug und wie sich sein Atem beschleunigte. Doch bevor irgendeiner von ihnen reagieren konnte, hörten sie wie Ron nach Harry rief. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprangen sie auseinander und nur Augenblicke später war Malfoy wieder er selber und warf Harry einen Todesblick zu.

Harry konnte Ron bereits sehen, wie dieser zu ihnen lief. "Du bist ein Idiot, Malfoy. Weißt du das?", murmelte er noch schnell, bevor Ron bei ihnen war.

Nach Luft schnappend kam Ron neben ihm zum Stehen. "Du gehst essen, oder?" Harry nickte nur. "Kann ich ... kann ich mit?"

Harry hob die Schultern: "Warum nicht!", und Ron grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

Harry drehte sich um und sah gerade noch wie Malfoy einen enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck hinter seiner Maske versteckte.

Er unterhielt sich mit Ron und der machte ihm in dieser Zeit klar, dass er immer auf ihn zählen konnte. Harry hörte ihm zu und hin und wieder warf er einen verstohlenen Blick auf Malfoy. Der jedoch saß nur mit einem überheblichen Gesicht bei ihnen und erdolchte, Ron mit seinen sturmgrauen Augen. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde erhob sich Malfoy und ging mit den Worten: "Ihr werdet wohl alleine zurück finden." Harrys Augen folgten ihm und er verschlang jede Bewegung von Malfoy, als wäre es das letzte Mal, dass er ihn zu Gesicht bekommen würde.

So vergingen die Tage, nach und nach kamen noch andere in das Haus und jeder von ihnen erzählte Harry etwas Neues. Mit der Zeit war ihm klar, dass er sich wirklich in Dumbledore getäuscht hatte und dass dieser ein falsches Spiel mit ihm gespielt hatte. Jedoch waren es in erster Linie Hermiones und Rons Erzählungen, die ihn klar sehen ließen. Am meisten machte er sich jedoch Gedanken über Malfoy, seitdem Ron und Hermione hier waren, hielt er sich im Hintergrund und war nur noch selten bis gar nicht in seiner Nähe.

Wie sooft in den letzten Tagen, wenn er Ruhe haben wollte, verkroch er sich in der Bibliothek. Er schnappte sich irgendein Buch und begann es zu lesen, aber er konnte sich nicht richtig konzentrieren, immer wieder und wieder tauchten sturmgraue Augen in seinen Gedanken auf. Er schmiss das Buch weg, es schlitterte über den Boden, bis es gegen ein paar Füße stieß. Harry war mit seinen Augen dem Buch gefolgt und sah jetzt die Beine entlang nach oben und da waren sie wieder, die Augen, die ihm die Ruhe nahmen und zum Teil auch seinen Verstand.

Malfoy ging in die Knie und hob das Buch auf. Er stellte es ins Regal zurück. "Bücher sind zum lesen da und nicht zum Wegschmeißen."

"Du hörst dich an wie Hermione."

Malfoy verzog den Mund. "Vermutlich. Bist du froh darüber, dass die Beiden hier sind?"

"Eigentlich ja." Harry sah verlegen aus dem Fenster.

"Eigentlich!" Malfoy schlenderte zu dem Fenster an dem Harry saß.

Harry konnte in der Fensterscheibe sehen wie Malfoy näher kam und wieder fing sein Herz schneller an zu schlagen. Malfoy lehnte sich mit dem Rücken ans Fenster und sah Harry an, der auf der Fensterbank saß.

"Ich weiß auch nicht, irgendwie hat in den letzten Tagen etwas gefehlt, etwas Wichtiges."

Er sah zu Malfoy, aber der schien irgendetwas anderes mit seinen Augen fixiert zu haben. Harry stupste ihn mit dem Zeigefinger an. "Draco?"

Malfoys Kopf ruckte zu ihm und er schaute ihn überrascht an. "W ... was?"

"Na toll, da fragst du mich was und ich gebe dir eine Antwort und du hörst mir nicht einmal zu." Harry sprang vom Fensterbrett und wollte gehen, jedoch wurde er von Malfoys Hand aufgehalten.

"Es tut mir leid."

Harry war schockiert, ausgerechnet Malfoy entschuldigte sich bei ihm. Er drehte sich ganz zu ihm und runzelte die Stirn. "Wo ist der echte Malfoy und was hast du mit ihm getan?"

"Was meinst du?"

"Du hast dich gerade bei mir entschuldigt."

Malfoy grinste: "Seltsam nicht?"

Harry machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Was ist mit dir, bist du krank?" Er hob eine Hand und legte sie auf Malfoys Stirn. "Fieber hast du auf jeden Fall nicht." Er fuhr mit den Fingerkuppen über Malfoys Wange. Malfoy holte zischend Luft und Harry sah ihn an.

"Du solltest nicht weiter machen, denn ansonsten kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren."

Harrys Gehirn schaltete sich bei diesen Satz ab, er lehnte sich gegen Malfoys Körper und sein Gesicht kam dem von Draco immer näher. Malfoy hob seine Hand und legte sanft seine Finger auf Harrys Mund, er schüttelte den Kopf und drückte Harry von sich weg. "Es geht nicht, es darf nicht sein, Harry. Deine Freunde, Dumbledore vor allem der. Ich kenne dich gut genug um zu wissen, dass ich deine Schwachstelle sein würde und das will ich nicht. Da verzichte ich lieber." Seine Stimme war leise und eindringlich.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei ShadowRiddle. Original Copyright © by Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2005

**Warnung:** Dark, Slash, Romanze

**Beta-Leserin:** Ginny Malfoy

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry

**Titel:** Pakt der Schatten

**Teile:** 5/6

Warum?  
-  
-

-

-  
Harry stand nur da und starrte ihn an, er konnte nicht glauben was Malfoy da gerade gesagt hatte. Zorn regte sich in ihm. "Wie kann jemand nur so gefühlskalt und ignorant sein. Ich ... ich hasse dich." Er wirbelte herum und stürmte aus der Bibliothek. Malfoy schaute ihm überrumpelt hinterher.

Harry war nicht weit gelaufen, als er mitten im Schritt stockte. "Harry? Er hat Harry gesagt.", murmelte er. Langsam ging er zurück und öffnete die Tür zur Bibliothek. Malfoy stand noch immer am Fenster, nur sah er nicht mehr zur Tür sondern hinaus. Leise ging er zu ihm und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen dessen Schulter. "Es tut mir leid.", murmelte Harry.

Malfoy schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Entschuldige dich nicht für Dinge, die der Wahrheit entsprechen."

Harry sah über Malfoys Schulter hinab in den Garten, wo gerade Dudley ein paar Runden lief. "Wie hast du das denn geschafft?"

Malfoy grinste: "Ich habe ihm nur gesagt, dass es mit dem Trank alleine nicht getan ist, dass das Boxen zwar hilft, aber eben nicht genug ist und er auch etwas Sport machen muss. Hermione hat ihm einen Trainingsplan erstellt."

"Typisch." Harry lächelte leicht und schmiegte sich an Dracos warmen Körper.

Er konnte spüren, wie Malfoys Atem schneller ging. "Harry!"

"Wir können nicht unser ganzes Leben nach anderen ausrichten, wir müssen es ausleben. Das Leben genießen, mit allem was es uns zu bieten hat. Wenn wir das nicht machen, werden wir nie vom Stand kommen. Irgendwann wirst du aufwachen und bemerken, dass du nie ein Leben gehabt hast. Wenn du so weiter machst, führst du genau das Leben, das Dumbledore will und er wird dein restliches Leben leiten. Willst du das?"

"Ich will nicht der Grund sein, mit dem dich Dumbledore in die Knie zwingt."

"Bitte lass mich diese Entscheidung fällen." Harry legte seine Arme um Draco und dieser legte seine Hände auf die von Harry. So standen sie einige Zeit am Fenster und sahen Dudley zu.

Ein leises Räuspern ließ sie auseinander schnellen, als sie zur Tür sahen grinste ihnen Hermione frech entgegen.

Harry legte den Kopf schief. "Wie lange stehst du schon da?"

"Lange genug." Sie grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Wurde auch Zeit."

Die beiden Jungs sahen sie an. "Woher...?" Harry war derjenige von ihnen, der als erster wieder seine Stimme fand.

Sie tippte sich an die Nase. "Es lag in der Luft und jeder der wollte konnte es riechen."

Harry lächelte seine Freundin an und Malfoy setzte seine übliche Maske auf. Niemand konnte mehr erkennen was sich dahinter wirklich abspielte, noch nicht einmal Harry. So ganz konnte er eben doch nicht die Jahre unter der Fuchtel seines Vaters ablegen, falls er es je machen könnte.

Dieser Tag verging sehr schnell und am Abend fiel Harry hundemüde ins Bett. Mitten in der Nacht wachte er jedoch schweißgebadet auf. Wieder hatte ihn Voldemorts Tod bis in seine Träume verfolgt. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, er musste endlich mit jemanden reden: Jetzt. Wer wäre da besser geeignet, als Hermione.

Er machte sich nicht einmal die Arbeit sich anzuziehen, sondern schlüpfte nur mit den Shorts bekleidet aus dem Bett. Ruckartig öffnete er die Tür und stürmte regelrecht aus dem Zimmer, genau in die Arme von Malfoy. Der war so überrascht, dass er das Buch, das er in der Hand hatte, einfach fallen ließ um Harry festzuhalten. Gemeinsam landeten sie auf dem Boden, Harry unten und Draco oben, ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast.

Harry hielt den Atem an und wartete auf Malfoys Reaktion, die kam auch. Jedoch anders als es Harry erwartet hatte. Dracos Gesicht kam seinem immer näher und Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sein Herz raste und sein Atem war nur noch sehr flach. Sanft spürte er Dracos Lippen auf seinen, langsam und wie von selbst, schlossen sich seine Augen.

Er konnte spüren, dass Draco nicht damit gerechnet hatte, aber Harry erwiderte den scheuen und vorsichtigen Kuss. Seine Hände verkrallten sich in Malfoys Haar und zerstörten dessen Frisur. Draco drückte sich gegen ihn und knabberte an Harrys Lippe. Hauchzart fuhr seine Zunge über die sanften Lippen von Harry, der bereitwillig den Mund öffnete.

Dracos Zunge schlängelte gekonnt durch den Spalt und eroberte Harry. Er fuhr Harrys Zahnreihe nach und stupste dessen Zunge an. Langsam begannen sie ein erregendes Zungenspiel und auch Harry wurde wieder mutiger, vergessen war seinen Traum.

Irgendwie hatte es Harry geschafft mit seiner Hand unter Dracos Hemd zu kommen und strich nun dort hauchzart über die Haut. Draco löste überrascht den Kuss und sah in Harrys hochrotes Gesicht.

Harry sah zu ihm hoch. "Nicht?", krächzte er.

"Du weißt, dass es ein Fehler sein wird?", nuschelte Draco gegen die Lippen von Harry.

"Es fühlt sich gut an, also ist es kein Fehler." Harry legte einen Arm in Dracos Nacken und drückte seinen Kopf herunter. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er über die seidige Haut am Rücken. Draco keuchte leise in den Kuss und ergab sich ebenfalls seinen Gefühlen. Erst nach einigen Minuten löste er den Kuss wieder und sah Harry in die verschleierten Augen. "Ist es nicht unbequem auf dem Boden?" Er runzelte die Stirn.

Harry nickte und Draco stand auf, mit seiner Hilfe war auch der Gryffindor schnell auf den Beinen.

"Wo wolltest du eigentlich hin?" Er strich ihm vorsichtig über die Wange.

"Ich wollte eigentlich zu Hermione, aber das hat sich erledigt."

"Was ist passiert?"

Harry lehnte seinen Kopf leicht gegen die Dracos Schulter. "Seit Voldemorts Tod träume ich immer davon, was er mir gesagt hat. Ich bekomme es einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf."

Draco umarmte ihn und drückte Harry an sich. "Es wird vergehen, glaub mir."

Harry nickte gegen Dracos Brust und löste sich danach etwas von ihm. "Irgendwann bestimmt."

"Du solltest wieder ins Bett gehen." Er drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und schob Harry in Richtung Zimmer. Harry stand vor seiner Tür und sah Draco nach, der sich mit einem leisen "Gute Nacht." von ihm verabschiedet hatte. Draco hatte schon fast die Tür zu seinem Zimmer hinter sich geschlossen, als sich Harry endlich aufraffen konnte.

"Draco?"

Malfoy drehte sich um und sah ihn fragend an. "Was?"

"Kann ich ... darf ich ... bei dir schlafen?" Harry drückte seine Lippen fest aufeinander und wartete ab.

Draco sah ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an und öffnete seine Tür wieder "J ... ja."

Mehr brauchte Harry nicht und er betrat das Zimmer. Sein erster Weg führte ihn gleich zum Bett, wo er unter die Decke schlüpfte und sich darin einlümmelte. Als Malfoy kurze Zeit später auch ins Bett ging schlief Harry bereits tief und fest. Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er legte sich neben Harry und so schnell konnte er nicht einmal reagieren, als sich dieser auch schon an ihn kuschelte und seelenruhig weiter schlief.

Draco konnte nicht schlafen. Er lag noch einige Zeit wach und überlegte, ob dies eine gute Entscheidung war. Er wollte Harry nicht in Gefahr bringen, das war auch der Grund weshalb er sich im letzten Jahr immer von ihm fern gehalten hatte. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit dem Zeigefinger Harrys Gesichtskonturen nach. Seine Finger kribbelten. So lange schon wünschte er sich diese Haut zu berühren und jetzt schien sich sein Traum zu erfühlen, aber ob es eine gute Idee war stand in den Sternen. Er wusste, dass er nach dem Kuss nicht mehr zurück konnte, dass es für ihn keinen anderen Weg mehr gab. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, dann wollte er auch nicht mehr zurück.

Er schloss die Augen und ließ den Kuss noch einmal Revue passieren. Noch einmal spürte er die zarten Lippen auf den Seinigen und sein Herz schlug hart und unerbittlich gegen seine Brust. Eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinem Rücken und in seinem Bauch flogen die Schmetterlinge um die Wette. Langsam und unaufhaltsam überkam auch ihn der Schlaf und er driftete ab, in seiner Traumwelt erlebte er den Kuss mit Harry immer wieder und wieder.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war ihm irgendwie kalt. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass er eine Wärmequelle in der Nacht hatte, an die er sich gekuschelt hatte, aber die war nun nicht mehr da. Verschlafen sah er sich in dem Zimmer um und fragte sich wo Draco war. Langsam quälte er sich aus der Decke. Auf einem Stuhl, der in der Nähe des Bettes stand, lagen eine Hose und ein Hemd für ihn. Er musste lächeln, Draco hatte ihm wieder etwas von sich selber da gelassen, obwohl er doch eigentlich wissen musste, dass seine Sachen Harry nicht passten. Vor allem weil doch Harrys Zimmer eigentlich gleich gegenüber lag und er nicht einmal sehr weit gehen musste. Er griff sich das Hemd und hielt es an die Nase, es roch nach ihm. Diesen Geruch würde er unter Tausenden wieder erkennen. Er zog sich schnell an und ging nach unten.

Vor der Tür zum Esszimmer blieb er stehen und runzelte die Stirn, etwas war anders als sonst, es war ruhig, viel zu ruhig für seinen Geschmack. Leise öffnete er die Tür und blieb ruckartig stehen, das hatte er nicht erwartet.

-

-

-

-

Danke an, zissy und an Claudia, für die Kommentare


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei ShadowRiddle. Original Copyright © by Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2005

**Warnung:** Dark, Slash, Romanze

**Beta-Leserin:** Ginny Malfoy

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry

**Titel:** Harry Potter und der Pakt der Schatten

**Teile:** 6/6

Überraschung hoch Drei  
-  
-

-

-  
Er sah in lauter lachende Gesichter, nun ja, fast zumindest. Hermione und Ron waren die ersten die auf ihn losstürmten und ihm zu seinem Geburtstag gratulierten. Harry konnte es nicht fassen, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er es vergessen, dafür jedoch bereiteten ihm seine Freunde so eine Überraschung. Er umarmte Hermione und flüsterte ihr ein "Danke." ins Ohr.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: "Nicht meine Idee." Ihr Blick schweifte zu Malfoy und Harry wusste was sie ihm damit sagen wollte.

Nacheinander wurde er von allen umarmt. Was ihn jedoch am meisten überraschte, war, dass zwar Molly Weasley da war aber nicht ihr Mann. Sie meinte, dass Arthur einen Auftrag von Dumbledore erledigen musste und deshalb nicht hier war. Neville Longbottom stand alleine und verloren ganz hinten, Harry ging auf ihn zu und lächelte ihn an.

Neville lächelte scheu zurück. "Seltsam das Ganze, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte: "Das ist es."

"Harry, egal welchen Weg du auch nimmst, ich werde mit dir gehen." Neville sah ihn ernst an und Harry umarmte ihn dankbar.

"Dir auch nachträglich alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Neville.", nuschelte Harry und erhielt ein kleines Lachen von diesem.

"Gemeinsam werden wir es schaffen und irgendwann werden wir wissen weshalb alles so ist wie es ist", Remus Lupin war neben den Beiden aufgetaucht. Er legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Auch ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry."

"Danke. Ich muss noch...", Harry nickte zu Draco, der noch immer alleine und verloren im Raum stand und sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte. Harry wartete nicht auf eine Antwort von den Beiden sondern ging einfach. Während er sich an den Leuten vorbei schlängelte musste er grinsen, so wohl und geliebt hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Zwei Schritte vor Draco blieb er stehen. Er hatte gemerkt, dass ihn der Slytherin beobachtet hatte und jeder seiner Bewegung gefolgt war. Dracos Blick brannte auf seinem Körper und verursachte ein kribbelndes Gefühl in seinem Magen.

Die sturmgrauen Augen fixierten ihn und zogen ihn in ihren Bann. Harry musste schlucken und er überlegte, ob er wirklich das tun sollte, was er vorgehabt hatte. Er sah kurz in die Runde und trat noch einen Schritt vor, er hörte wie Draco zischend nach Luft schnappte und er konnte sehen wie sich dessen Augen überrascht weiteten, als ihm bewusst wurde _WAS_ Harry vor hatte.

Langsam und seinen gesamten Mut zusammen nehmend lehnte er sich vor und schaltete alle Geräusche ab, in diesem Moment zählte nur noch eines: Dracos Lippen. Diese zarten und vor Erregung zitternden, leicht roséfarbenen Lippen, die er schon einmal auf seinen Lippen gespürt hatte. Über die sturmgrauen Augen legte sich ein leichter Schleier, während sich Harry immer weiter näherte. Als sich ihre Lippen endlich berührten, entfachte sich in Harry ein Sturm, ein Sturm der sich sehr schnell zu einem richtigen Orkan entwickelte. Er schlang seine Arme um Dracos Nacken und lehnte sich ganz an ihm. Zu seinem Glück hielt Draco ihn an der Hüfte fest, ansonsten hätten ihn seine Knie nicht länger aufrecht gehalten. Ihre Lippen lösten sich nur wenige Millimeter voneinander und sie sahen sich in die Augen, erst als Harry ein Kichern hinter sich hörte, drehte er sich halb um und auch Draco hob seinen Kopf.

Harry konnte spüren wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf stieg und sein Gesicht rot anlief, er spürte Dracos Hand an seiner Hüfte, die ihn irgendwie beruhigte und er lächelte die anderen Anwesenden schief an. Eigentlich sahen alle so aus als hätten sie schon seit Ewigkeiten darauf gewartet, nur Ron schien nicht wirklich damit einverstanden zu sein und Severus Snape, der an der Tür stand und Harry einen giftigen Blick zuwarf auch nicht.

"Jetzt wo das auch endlich geklärt wäre, können wir ja essen." Molly Weasley klatschte in die Hände und alle drehten sich wieder um und gingen zu dem reich gedeckten Tisch.

Harry war froh darüber, irgendwie war es ihm trotzdem peinlich, auch wenn er Derjenige war, der angefangen hatte. Vorsichtig sah er zu Draco, doch der fixierte Snape mit einem eisigen Blick. Harry sah eine Zeit lang zwischen den Beiden hin und her. "Bitte keinen Streit, nicht heute.", murmelte er. Draco sah ihn endlich wieder an und er nickte, gemeinsam gingen sie zu den anderen.

Harry war glücklich, an diesem Vormittag vergaß er all seine Sorgen. Den Kampf mit Voldemort und Dumbledores Verrat. Er war nur froh, froh darüber hier mit seinen Freunden sitzen zu können und mit ihnen zu lachen und dass er endlich etwas gefunden hatte, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte. Einige Male glaubte er einen Blick zu spüren, der forschend über seinen Körper glitt, aber jedes Mal wenn er in die Runde blickte wusste er nicht von wem dieser Blick sein konnte. Natürlich hoffte er, dass er von Draco kommen würde, aber er erwischte ihn nie dabei.

Sie saßen noch immer fröhlich am Tisch und das obwohl es doch eigentlich schon fast Zeit für das Mittagessen war. Der Einzige, der sich schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder mit einem finsteren Blick verabschiedet hatte war Severus Snape. Keiner der Anwesenden schien ihn jedoch großartig zu vermissen.

Remus Lupin bedeutete Harry, dass er ihm in den Garten hinausfolgen sollte, was Harry auch tat. Sie schlenderten auf einem der Kieswege entlang und Remus hielt ihm eine Pergamentrolle hin.

"Sie ist von Sirius. Er meinte, dass du sie an deinem 17. Geburtstag bekommen solltest."

Harry griff mit zitternden Fingern danach und hielt sie unschlüssig in seinen Händen. Nachdenklich betrachtete er das Wachssiegel und strich leicht darüber.

"Soll ich dich alleine lassen?"

Harry sah hoch und nickte: "Bitte."

Nachdem der Werwolf weg war, setzte sich Harry in die Wiese und lehnte sich an einen Baum. Er sah in die Runde und beobachtete eine Zeit lang ein paar Vögel, die in einem nahe gelegenen Brunnen zu spielen schienen. Fahrig löste er das Siegel und entrollte das Pergament:

Lieber Harry,

wenn du diesen Brief in den Händen hältst, dann tut es mir leid. Es heißt dann wohl, dass ich nicht mehr bei dir sein kann und werde. Er ist so etwas wie meine Rückversicherung dafür, dass du die Wahrheit erfährst. Es hat lange gedauert bis auch ich erfahren habe was wirklich geschehen ist.

Kurz nach deinen Weihnachtsferien, die du zu meinem Glück bei mir verbringen konntest, bin ich dahinter gekommen, dass auch Albus ein falsches Spiel mit uns treibt. Leider habe ich keine richtigen Beweise dafür, aber auch er will im Grunde genommen dasselbe wie Voldemort.

Für ihn sind die meisten Mitglieder des Ordens nichts anderes als Mittel zum Zweck. Er benutzt Voldemorts Rückkehr, um sich selbst die Macht zu sichern. Ich weiß nicht ob das schon immer sein Ziel war, aber zumindest ist es jetzt so.

Ich habe immer geglaubt, dass du als Mensch für ihn wichtig wärst, aber auch da habe ich mich von ihm täuschen lassen, selbst du bist für ihn nur eine Waffe und wer weiß was er mit dir tut, wenn du deine Mission erfühlt hast.

Ich weiß wir hatten nicht viel Zeit miteinander und doch war es der Gedanke an dich, der mich Askaban überleben ließ. Du warst es, der mich dazu gebracht hatte von dort zu fliehen. Ich bitte dich inständig, überlege gut ob du Albus weiterhin folgen wirst oder ob du einen anderen Weg gehst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mehr als genug Menschen finden wirst die dir folgen werden, wohin auch immer du gehen wirst.

Vertraue auf dich und auf die Liebe und du wirst immer auf dem richtigen Weg sein.

Sirius

Eine Träne löste sich aus seinem Auge und tropfte auf das Pergament und wurde dort sofort von diesem aufgesaugt. Immer mehr und mehr Tränen lösten sich, er hatte es sich nie erlaubt richtig um seinem Paten zu trauern, aber nun tat er es. Sanft strich eine Hand eine Träne von seiner Wange und Harry sah hoch und in sturmgraue Augen. Harry schmiss sich regelrecht in Dracos Arme und drückte sich heulend an ihn. Draco strich ihm sanft über den Rücken, sie sprachen kein Wort, die waren hier nicht notwendig.

Erst nach einiger Zeit rührte sich Harry. "Ich habe, dein Hemd voll geheult."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern: "Pech gehabt."

"Woher weißt du eigentlich immer wo ich bin?"

"Mein Haus!"

"Es gehört deinem Onkel!", grinsend sah er zu Draco hoch.

Der grinste zurück: "Kinkerlitzchen."

"Danke.", nuschelte Harry wieder in Dracos Hemd.

Malfoy machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe darauf zu antworten.

Sie blieben noch einige Minuten so sitzen und erst danach gingen zu den anderen zurück. Dieser Tag zeigte Harry, dass nichts so war wie es schien. Deshalb entschied er sich, dass er ab heute seinen eigenen Weg gehen würde.

Er wusste, dass er nicht allein sein würde, aber dennoch wäre er ihn auch alleine gegangen. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch im Klaren darüber werden, wie weit seine Gefühle zu Draco wirklich waren und ob seine Gefühle genauso diesen bevorstehenden Krieg überstehen würden, wie die von Draco. Er hatte jedoch die Rechnung ohne seinen Freund Ron gemacht, denn er war Derjenige, der ihm zeigte wie sehr er Draco liebte.

Es war etwa eine Woche nach Harrys Geburtstag, als Hermione und er von einem lauten Streit in der Bibliothek angezogen wurden. Es waren Draco und Ron, die einen Höllenlärm veranstalteten. Man konnte eigentlich nicht genau heraus hören worum es eigentlich ging, aber dafür war er laut, sehr laut.

Im Endeffekt war Harry derjenige, der den Streit beendete indem er sich ganz einfach vor Draco stellte und Ron anschaute: "Worum geht es?" Harry hörte Draco hinter sich verächtlich schnauben und Ron senkte den Kopf. Harry ging auf Ron zu: "Ron?"

"Ich will nicht, dass er dir wehtut, er soll nicht mit dir spielen.", trotzig hob Ron den Kopf und sah ihn Harrys lächelndes Gesicht.

"Es ist meine Entscheidung, trotzdem danke.", er umarmte Ron kumpelhaft. Ein Räuspern ließ ihn zurücksehen, Draco stand dort und sah ihn seltsam an.

Hermione zerrte Ron aus der Bibliothek und ließ Harry und Malfoy allein.

"Was war das eben?", leise hallte Harrys Stimme durch den Raum.

"Ein Streit!"

"Oh wir sind heute wieder so witzig."

Malfoy warf Harry einen Blick zu, der alles heißen konnte. "Misch dich nicht ein."

"Was meinst du?"

Malfoy ging bedrohlich auf Harry zu. "Du weißt ganz genau was ich meine. Du sollst dich nie wieder in eine meiner Streitereien einmischen."

"Sag Mal spinnst du?"

"Nein!"

"Warum sollte ich mich nicht einmischen? Es ist normal, dass man sich gegenseitig hilft."

"Aber ich will nicht, dass du mir hilfst!" Malfoy stand jetzt direkt vor Harry. "Ich will nicht, dass du mein Leben veränderst! Ich will nicht, dass du mich veränderst!"

Harry sagte kein Wort mehr, sondern drehte sich einfach um und verließ die Bibliothek. Er schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ einen verdatterten Draco Malfoy zurück. Ohne nachzudenken lief er in die Eingangshalle und verließ das Haus.

.oO9Oo.

Dunkelheit in ihm, Dunkelheit vor ihm, Dunkelheit um ihn. Wo war er?

Nur quälend langsam konnte Harry seine Augen öffnen und das erste was er sah war ... nichts. Er konnte nichts sehen, alles war dunkel. Zuerst dachte er es läge daran, dass er keine Brille hätte, aber die saß auf seiner Nase. Also musste es um ihn herum wirklich dunkel sein.

Vorsichtig stemmte Harry sich hoch, jeder Knochen im Leib tat ihm weh. Was war geschehen? Wo war er?

Langsam lichtete sich der Nebel in seinem Kopf. Malfoy, er hatte wieder einmal etwas gesagt, was Harry nicht verstand und nicht richtig einreihen konnte. Warum musste dieser Idiot von einem Slytherin auch immer solche Stimmungsschwankungen haben.

Er war in Gedanken versunken und Dracos Worte hatten ihn verletzt. Er wollte ihm doch nur zeigen wie viel er für ihn empfand ... wie sehr er ihn liebte. Es hatte zwar einige Zeit gedauert, aber jetzt wusste Harry was es für ein Gefühl war, das sich jedes Mal wenn er Draco sah in ihm breit machte. Er liebte den blonden Jungen mit allem was er hatte. Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und Draco war derjenige, der ihn nicht an seinem Leben teilhaben lassen wollte.

Er war aus dem Haus gelaufen und auf die Straße, er war einige Zeit umhergeirrt und dann? Harry wusste es nicht mehr, etwas hatte ihn im Rücken getroffen und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Harry tastete mit den Händen seine Umgebung ab, außer dem einfachen Bett auf dem er gelegen hatte, schien ansonsten nichts in dem Raum zu sein. Vorsichtig strich er mit einer Hand über die Steinmauer, Millimeter für Millimeter hangelte er sich vorwärts, bis er Holz unter den Fingern spürte. Das musste die Tür sein, eigentlich hatte er keine Hoffnung, dass sie offen wäre. Trotzdem drückte er die Klinke hinunter und zog daran. Überrascht ruckte er zurück. Anscheinend hatte niemand damit gerechnet, dass er so schnell aufwachen würde, denn die Tür war offen.

Er blinzelte in das grelle Licht und gewöhnte sich nur sehr schwer daran. Leise schlich er in den Gang und sah sich um. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen er war in Hogwarts, aber das konnte nicht sein. Dumbledore würde doch nicht ... doch würde er. Beinahe hätte Harry vergessen, was Dumbledore schon alles getan hatte.

Harry schlich sich den Gang entlang, die kalte und nasse Steinmauer drückte in seinen Rücken als er um eine Ecke spähte. Schnell zog er den Kopf wieder ein als er in der Dunkelheit des Ganges einen Schatten sah, der sich ihm näherte. Panisch suchte er nach einem Versteck, aber er fand nichts.

Es war zu spät, die Person hatte sich bereits seiner Position genähert und trat gerade um die Ecke. Harry hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an und schaute hoch in blaue Augen: Dumbledore.

"Hallo Harry.", erklang dessen süßlich freundliche Stimme, die bei Harry einen Brechreiz hervor rief. "Wo wolltest du denn hin?"

Harry sah hoch und blitzte Dumbledore an: "Weg!"

Dumbledore legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und drehte ihn um. "Das glaube ich nicht!", zischte er und schob Harry zurück. Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, ob der Kälte die plötzlich in der Stimme des Schulleiters lag.

"Reicht es nicht, dass ich dich seit deinem ersten Schuljahr aus jedem Schlamassel rausholen muss? Dass sich deine Verwandten bei mir über deine Überheblichkeit und Arroganz Beschweren? Weißt du Harry, du hast deine Aufgabe erfüllt. Du hast Voldemort erledigt und zu mehr bist du nicht zu gebrauchen. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten dich weiterhin zu unterstützen, du bist eine Gefahr für mich und eine Gefahr muss man beseitigen und genau das werde ich nun auch tun!"

In der Zwischenzeit waren sie wieder in dem Gang angekommen, von dem aus sich Harry eigentlich einem Weg nach draußen suchen wollte, aber Dumbledore brachte ihn nicht in dasselbe Zimmer sondern in ein anderes.

Der Schulleiter grinste ihn hinterhältig an und öffnete eine Tür. "Weißt du, die Gründer waren nicht so heilig wie manche glauben. Alle vier hatten ihre Geheimnisse, aber eines hatten sie zusammen."

Er schnappte Harry an dessen Kragen und schleuderte ihn mit einem kräftigen Stoß, den man ihm nicht zugetraut hätte, in den Raum hinein. Harry kam stolpernd zum Stehen und seine Augen weiteten sich angsterfüllt.

Das konnte nicht Dumbledores ernst sein, Harry schluckte nervös.

"Das hier müsstest du aus der Muggelwelt kennen, oder Harry? Es ist eine Folterkammer."

Harry sah sich angewidert um, er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so etwas in der Zaubererwelt geben würde. Beinahe schien es ihm so, als würde auf der hölzernen Streckbank in seiner Nähe, noch immer dunkelrotes Blut glänzen. Der Luft war erfüllt von dem Gestank der Vergangenheit. Harry glaubte sogar noch den Geruch von Angst, Schweiß und Tränen zu riechen.

Ketten hingen von den Wänden herab und auch einige schmiedeeiserne Gegenstände, von denen Harry gar nicht wissen wollte wozu man sie verwenden könnte.

Plötzlich entflammte im Kamin ein Feuer und Harry wirbelte zu Dumbledore herum. Dieser stand nur, einige Schritte hinter Harry und sein Zauberstab, zeigte noch immer auf den Kamin. Langsam schritt er auf Harry zu und hatte ein diabolisches Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Ich überlege gerade womit wir beginnen." Harry vergrößerte wieder den Abstand zu seinem Professor.

"Die Streckbank, die Wand, die Daumenschrauben oder doch lieber ... ja damit werden wir beginnen."

Dumbledore richtete seinen Stab auf die Wand hinter Harry und der schaute mit großen Augen zu, wie eines der eisernen Werkzeuge, das mit einem Abbild von verschiedenen Runen an der Spitze versehen war, zum Kamin flog und sich dort ins Feuer stürzte. Kurz konnte er erkennen welches Zeichen sich an der Spitze abgezeichnet hatte.

Harry schüttelte sich, nein, so etwas wollte er nicht auf seiner Haut spüren und schon gar nicht wollte er zusätzlich zu seiner Blitznarbe auch noch so ein Brandzeichen tragen. Immer weiter entfernte er sich von Dumbledore und suchte verzweifelt einen Ausweg.

"Weshalb machen sie das?"

Dumbledore lachte verrückt auf und Harry hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, als wäre da noch jemand, schüttelte dann jedoch denn Kopf. "Macht, Harry. Absolute Macht und sie soll nur mir alleine gehören."

Harry stieß gegen etwas und spürte unter seinen Fingern kalten Stahl. Langsam schloss er die Finger darum und blieb ruhig stehen. Er wartete ... er wartete darauf, dass Dumbledore näher kam und nah genug war, damit er ihn auch sicher treffen konnte.

Dumbledore kam näher. "Ich kann es mir nicht erlauben, dass du noch länger lebst, also verbinde ich das Nützliche mit dem Vergnügen."

"Ich habe ihnen vertraut."

"Zu meinem eigenen Glück hast du das tatsächlich." Dumbledore grinste Harry noch immer an und war nur noch zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt. Harry spannte die Schultern an, schloss die Finger noch fester um das Stahlrohr und holte aus.

Er traf Dumbledore an der Schulter und dieser ging benommen in die Knie. Harry nutze die Chance und sprintete zur Tür, dort drehte er sich noch einmal um. "Sie sind genauso verrückt wie Voldemort, aber sie sind um einiges gefährlicher als dieser es je war. Jedoch wird selbst für sie eine Zeit beginnen, in der sich jemand gegen sie stellt. Ich hoffe, dass ich in der Nähe sein kann wenn ihr Ende gekommen ist, selbst wenn es bedeuten sollte, dass ICH ihnen den Todesstoß selber geben muss."

Harry schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und spurtete los. Ein leises Fluchen ließ ihn zusammenzucken, sein Kopf ruckte panisch herum und suchte nach einem Ausweg. Eine kleine Nische ihm gegenüber erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er drückte sich hinein. Im allerletzten Moment, denn kaum war er darin verschwunden, hörte er schon Schritte die sich seinem Versteck näherten. Er hielt den Atem an und sein Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose. Der Herzschlag ging so laut, dass er schon befürchtete man könnte ihn hören. Er drückte sich noch weiter in die Nische hinein.

Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn und suchte sich seinen Weg über seinen Nasenrücken hinab, fahrig strich er ihn von der Stirn. Er sah gespannt in den Gang hinaus, die Schritte waren schon fast bei ihm und noch immer fluchte die Stimme. Harry konnte sie jedoch noch immer nicht zuordnen, seine ganzen Sinne waren angespannt.

Sein Herz schlug noch immer hart gegen seinen Brustkorb, die Schritte waren jetzt bei ihm und verharrten. Er konnte hören wie sich die betreffende Person umsah und dabei weiterhin leise fluchte, Harry riss die Augen auf, konnte das sein? Vorsichtig verlagerte er sein Gewicht etwas und spähte um die Ecke. Tatsächlich, da stand: Severus Snape.

Harry zog zischend die Luft ein, Snape wirbelte herum, Harry war nicht schnell genug. Er konnte sich nicht schnell genug in die Nische zurückdrücken, Snape hatte ihn gesehen. Mit schnellen Schritten war der Tränkemeister bei ihm.

"Potter!", schneidend, eisig und überheblich erreichte Harry dieses eine Wort.

Trotzig hob Harry den Kopf: "Was?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf: "Das schaffen auch nur sie. Sie laufen von einem Malheur in das nächste.", schnarrte Severus Snape.

"Daran ist Malfoy schuld.", wollte sich Harry verteidigen.

"Typisch! Ihre Überheblichkeit sucht natürlich die Schuld bei anderen."

Harry sagte darauf nichts mehr, wusste er doch, dass Snape dieses Mal Recht hatte und das passte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Snape schnappte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn aus der Nische.

"Ich weiß, dass es ein Fehler sein wird, aber ich werde sie hier raus bringen. Machen sie sich jedoch keine Hoffnung, ich tue das nicht für sie sondern für Draco."

Er schleifte Harry regelrecht hinter sich her, erst nachdem Harry endlich mit ihm Schritt hielt ließ er ihn los. Erst stolperte Harry ein paar Schritte, da er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, er fing einen gehässigen Blick des Professors ein und straffte die Schultern. Von Snape würde sich Harry nicht unterkriegen lassen.

Snape blieb abrupt stehen und legte den Kopf schief, er schien etwas gehört zu haben, denn sein Körper spannte sich sichtbar unter der Robe. Er schupste Harry in einen Seitengang und machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts, genau im richtigen Moment. Denn kaum war er wieder stehen geblieben bog auch Albus Dumbledore um die Ecke.

Harry wollte im ersten Moment protestieren, aber selbst er konnte spüren, dass etwas in der Luft lag. Als er dann Dumbledore sah, hielt er unwillkürlich die Luft an.

"Ah, Severus mein Guter. Was suchst du denn hier?", er zwinkerte ihn durch seine halbmondförmige Brille hindurch an.

"So weit ich weiß bin ich hier Lehrer, oder hat sich daran etwas geändert?", schnarrte ihn Snape an.

Dumbledore schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf, dabei bewegte sich sein Bart etwas. "Nein, nein natürlich nicht, aber ich wusste gar nicht, dass du wieder hier bist." Er fuhr sich fahrig mit einer Hand über die Schulter und kniff einen Moment lang die Augen schmerzvoll zusammen.

"Ich hatte nur etwas Wichtiges vergessen und bin eigentlich schon fast wieder weg."

Nachdenklich und die Augen prüfend zusammen gekniffen wurde Snape von Dumbledore beobachtet. "Dann will ich dich auch nicht weiter aufhalten."

Dumbledore war schon an ihn vorbei getreten als Snape noch einmal das Wort an ihn richtete. "Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit Potter? Hat man ihn schon gefunden?"

"Nein, er ist nach wie vor spurlos verschwunden. Selbst wenn wäre es egal, er hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt und zu mehr brauche ich ihn nicht mehr. Die paar Todesser, die noch auf freiem Fuß sind können wir auch alleine beseitigen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er sah ungläubig zu Snape, denn er war der Einzige den er sehen konnte. Dumbledore war schon zu weit von ihm entfernt.

"Vielleicht wäre es sowieso besser wenn er tot wäre." Dumbledore drehte sich wieder um und ging den Gang hinab, er hielt sich noch immer die Schulter.

Snape schnappte sich Harry und legte einen schnelleren Gang ein. "Nun, Potter. Ich würde sagen spätestens jetzt müsste selbst ihnen klar sein, dass nichts so ist wie es scheint."

Harry schnaufte neben ihm, er kam kaum mit.

"Schneller, Potter! Dumbledore mag verrückt sein, aber er ist nicht dumm. Er wird über kurz oder lang herausfinden wer ihnen geholfen hat. Freuen sie sich, sie haben gerade mein Leben zerstört.", er sah ihn verächtlich an.

Sie rannten aus dem Schloss, Harry war wirklich nach Hogwarts gebracht worden, gemeinsam liefen sie in Richtung verbotener Wald, es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass es dort eine Stelle gab um zu apparieren und genau auf die lief Severus Snape zu. Dort angekommen sah er zwischen den Bäumen hindurch hoch zum Schloss, genauso wie Harry. Beide zogen gleichzeitig scharf die Luft ein, als sie Dumbledore aus dem Schloss laufen sahen.

"Schnell!"

Mit einem Plopp waren sie verschwunden und tauchten in der Nähe von Malfoys Haus wieder auf.

"Rein!"

Schwer schnaufend standen sie in der Eingangshalle. Harry wurde gleich von Hermione und Ron begrüßt und nach oben gezerrt, sie ließen ihm nicht einmal die Zeit um nach Draco zu sehen.

Sie quetschten ihn aus und er erzählte ihnen alles, auch das was Dumbledore gesagt hatte. Nachdem er endlich fertig war, saßen sie mit offenen Mündern und großen Augen auf seinem Bett.

Natürlich wussten sie, dass Dumbledore anders war, aber so. Sie hätten nicht gedacht, dass er so gefühlskalt sein konnte. Nach einiger Zeit des stillen Beisammenseins, wo jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing, stand Harry von Bett auf. Er sah seine Freunde an. "Würde es euch etwas ausmachen ... wenn ihr mich alleine lassen würdet?"

Hermione stand sofort auf und zog Ron mit. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Wir sehen uns später, Harry.", sie schloss die Zimmertür hinter sich.

Harry schnaufte erleichtert auf, befreite sich aus der dreckigen Kleidung und ließ sie einfach auf den Boden fallen. Er stellte sich unter die Dusche und ließ sich das Wasser über den Rücken rinnen.

Für Harry war klar, dass er sich von nun an gegen Dumbledore stellen würde. Die Frage lautete nur, wie und vor allem, wie lange würde es dauern bis man ihm das Handwerk gelegt hatte? Was konnte man tun, vor allem was konnten SIE tun? Er stieg aus der Dusche und sah in den Spiegel, die Wunden auf seinem Rücken waren gut verheilt, egal was Draco da rauf geschmiert hatte, es hatte geholfen. Er schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und ging ins Zimmer zurück.

Mitten im Schritt stockte er.

Am Fenster stand genau Derjenige, an den er gerade gedacht hatte: Draco Malfoy. Langsam ging er zu ihm hinüber. "Was willst du hier?"

Draco wirbelte herum und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sah wie Harry vor ihm stand. Kurz driftete sein Blick ab.

"Hallo!", Harry rüttelte genervt an Malfoys Arm, "Jemand zuhause?"

Malfoys Blick klärte sich wieder. "Geht es dir gut?", Harrys Frage hatte er nicht einmal registriert.

Harry drehte sich von ihm weg und ging zum Bett. "Was geht dich das an?"

Draco stand wie ein begossener Pudel da und starrte Harry nach. Harry machte es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich und erst danach sah er wieder zu Malfoy und runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist jetzt, kommst du her, oder bleibst du lieber am Fenster stehen?"

Langsam ging Malfoy zum Bett und setzte sich an den Rand.

"Also noch einmal von vorne. Was willst du hier?", Harry sah ihm forschend ins Gesicht.

"Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du in Ordnung bist und das es dir gut geht."

"Nichts ist in Ordnung, Draco.", Malfoy zuckte unter Harrys kalter Stimme zusammen.

"Erst schließt du diesen Pakt mit Dudley, um mir zu helfen. Dann läufst du als Animagus mit mir durch ganz London. Du versorgst meine Wunden. Du küsst mich in Grund und Boden. Du lässt mich bei dir schlafen und dann beschimpfst du mich wieder. Was geht in deinem Kopf vor? Ich verstehe das alles nicht ... ich verstehe _dich_ nicht."

"Ich weiß auch nicht so recht was los ist. Ich habe Angst, dass ich dich durch mich in Gefahr bringe und ich will nun mal nicht, dass du dich ständig irgendwo einmischst. Das zwischen dem Wiesel und mir ist schon richtig so wie es ist und das sollte man nicht ändern, auch du nicht."

"Wie hast du dir das in Zukunft mit uns vorgestellt?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass das mit dir jemals etwas werden würde, dass ich dir je so nahe sein darf.", Draco betrachtete eingehend seine Hände. "Gibt es denn überhaupt eine Zukunft für uns?"

Er spürte, dass Harry sich auf dem Bett bewegte, aber er hatte nicht mit dem gerechnet was nun geschah. Er wurde nach hinten und in die Matratze gedrückt. Harry setzte sich auf seinem Bauch und beugte sich zu ihm runter. "Dann lass es uns endlich herausfinden." Harry wartete Dracos Antwort nicht ab sondern versiegelte dessen Lippen mit seinen eigenen.

Langsam fuhren Malfoys Hände über Harrys Oberschenkel hoch und reizten dessen Haut, er schob das Handtuch etwas weiter hoch und verharrte dann. Harry löste den Kuss und sah ihn fragend an: "Was ist?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf: "Nichts." Er legte eine Hand in Harrys Nacken und zog ihn zu sich runter, kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen wieder berührten stoppte er. "Wer hier wen in Grund und Boden küsst."

Harry grinste ihn schief an und begann damit die ersten Knöpfe von Dracos Hemd zu öffnen. Hauchzart fuhren seine Fingerkuppen über die freigelegte Haut, Draco bäumte sich auf und konnte ein Keuchen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Fordernd drückte er seine Lippen auf die von Harry.

Draco wachte durch die Sonnenstrahlen, die ihm in der Nase kitzelten auf. Durch das offen stehende Fenster hörte er Vogelgezwitscher und ein warmer Körper schmiegte sich leicht an ihn. Erst stockte er und runzelte die Stirn, er öffnete seine Augen einen Spaltbreit und sah in das Gesicht von Harry. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge, als die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht Einzug in seine Gedanken hielt. Sanft fuhr eine Hand über Harrys Seite hinauf und er bekam von ihm ein leises Keuchen geschenkt. Er betrachtete Harry im Schlaf, was er jedoch nicht lange machen konnte, da dieser gerade am Aufwachen war.

Genüsslich räkelte sich Harry unter der Decke und trieb Draco damit in den Wahnsinn. Erst ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen machte Harry auf den anderen im Bett aufmerksam und er öffnete quälend langsam seine Augen. Harry blickte in verschleierte, sturmgraue Augen. Erst jetzt wurde im bewusst was er eigentlich gemacht hatte, er spürte Dracos Männlichkeit an seinem Körper.

Harry grinste Draco frech an: "Hat dir die letzte Nacht nicht gereicht."

"Potter!", schnaubte Malfoy.

Harry brach in schallendes Lachen aus. "Nach der letzten Nacht kaufe ich dir das nicht mehr ab, oder hast du schon vergessen was du mir alles ins Ohr geflüstert hast?"

Draco vergrub sein Gesicht in den Kissen: "Ich wusste es würde ein Fehler sein."

Harry hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Schulter und stand auf. "Findest du wirklich?", er schlenderte zum Bad.

"Von nun an hast du mich in der Hand."

Harry sah ihn über die Schulter ziemlich zweideutig an. "Oh ja das habe ich."

Draco schnappte sich eines von den Kissen und schmiss es nach Harry, der schnell hinter der Badezimmertür in Deckung ging. "Daneben."

"Wie kannst du nur so fröhlich ein?"

"Lass uns einfach die Momente genießen, die wir zusammen haben.", Harry kam wieder zu Draco und kniete sich vor das Bett hin, er verschränkte die Arme und legte sie auf die Matratze. Harry stützte sein Kinn auf den Armen ab und sah Draco direkt in die Augen.

"Wir können nicht immer nur ernst sein und an den bevorstehenden Kampf denken. Er wird schneller kommen als uns lieb sein wird. Bis dorthin, sollten wir unser leben so gut wie nur irgendwie möglich genießen."

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Frühstück und wurden von einigen Wissendlächelnden Gesichtern empfangen, der Einzige der wieder einmal miesepetrig dreinschaute war Ron. Er warf Malfoy einen giftige Blick zu bevor er sich wieder auf sein Essen konzentrierte.

Harry setzte sich neben Hermione und griff sich ein Brötchen, er beugte sich zu ihr. "Kann ich später mit dir reden?", flüsterte er ihr zu und erhielt ein Nicken als Antwort von ihr. Im Großem und Ganzen verlief das Frühstück sehr ruhig, einmal davon abgesehen, dass Ron ständig Draco anstänkerte, der ließ sich jedoch nicht von ihm stören.

Hermione und Harry zogen sich in die Bibliothek zurück und Harry druckste etwas herum. Hermione grinste ihn an und wartete erstmal ab, ob Harry sich von allein mit der Sprache heraustraute. Aber selbst nach einigen Minuten kam Harry auf keinen Punkt.

"Wie war es?"

Harry, der bis jetzt im Raum herumgetigert war, blieb abrupt stehen und sah sie aus großen Augen an. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie. "Es war ... WOW."

Mehr brachte er nicht heraus und Hermione musste lachen. "Sehr aufschlussreich!"

"Ich weiß."

"Hast du schmerzen?"

"Nein, Draco hat einen Zauber angewandt.", Harry grinste Hermione schief an.

"Deshalb wolltest du mit mir reden?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein!"

"Worüber dann?"

"Dumbledore! Was machen wir jetzt? Noch sind wir viel zu schwach um etwas gegen ihn ausrichten zu können. Wir können doch nicht einfach wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren? Was können wir überhaupt machen?"

"Eine gute Frage, vor allem jetzt, wo auch Snape enttarnt ist."

"Dumbledore wird ihn aber nicht so einfach aus Hogwarts vertreiben können, oder?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. "Vermutlich nicht, aber auch er wird von nun an noch vorsichtiger sein müssen."

"Er hasst mich, er hat es schon vorher getan, aber jetzt tut er es erst recht."

"Ich glaube, er ist in erster Linie um Draco besorgt. Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass er sich sogar freiwillig gemeldet hat dich zu holen, als wir erfahren haben wo du bist."

Harry sah sie überrascht an: "Bist du dir da ganz sicher?"

"Ja bin ich.", sie nickte zur Bestätigung. "Eigentlich wollte Draco gehen, aber Snape hat ihn aufgehalten. Draco hat beinahe die gesamte Einrichtung des Salons zerkleinert als du weg warst, er hat getobt und ist wie ein wilder herum getigert.", sie kicherte als sie daran zurück dachte.

"Er hat sich sogar selbst beschimpft und sich selber als Idiot betitelt, aber nur solange bis er bemerkte, dass wir auch im Raum standen. So schnell konnten wir gar nicht schauen, hatte er schon wieder seine Maske auf. Ron konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und Draco hätte sich beinahe auf ihn gestürzt."

Harry sah sie an: "Er hat sich sehr verändert, findest du nicht?"

Hermione legte den Kopf schief. "Ja, das hat er wirklich." Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, kam aber nicht mehr dazu, weil Ron in die Bibliothek stürmte "Kommt schnell."

Zu dritt rannten sie in den Salon zurück, wo ein ziemlich ramponierter Remus Lupin saß und sich verzweifelt an einem Scotchglas festhielt. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und er schien die Menschen die sich mittlerweile um ihn versammelt hatten nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen. Harry kniete sich vor ihn und sah ihm in die Augen, aber der Werwolf bemerkte ihn nicht.

Es war nicht Lupin der ihnen die unausgesprochene Frage beantwortete sondern Severus Snape, der plötzlich in der Tür stand.

"Dumbledore hat Tonks getötet, nachdem Potter und ich geflohen sind."

Harry schluckte und sah wieder zu seinem ehemaligen Lehrer.

"Wie konnte er nur, sie hat ihm nichts getan, absolut nichts.", murmelte Lupin monoton.

"Sie war nicht auf seiner Seite und das war Grund genug für ihn. Sie war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort!", schnarrte Snape.

Harry warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, wie konnte dieser Idiot ausgerechnet jetzt so daherreden, merkte er denn nicht was er Remus Lupin damit antat. Aber so wie es aussah, holten ausgerechnet die Worte von Snape Lupin wieder in die Realität zurück, denn dieser sah auf das Glas in seiner Hand und stürzte den Inhalt mit nur einem einzigen Zug hinunter.

"Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass wir etwas gegen Dumbledore unternehmen.", murmelte Lupin leise und sah auf.

"Remus hat recht.", ließ sich jetzt auch Molly Weasley vernehmen und der Rest der Anwesenden stimmte den Beiden zu.

Harry erhob sich langsam, ging auf eine der Verandatüren zu und starrte in den Garten hinaus. Eine sanfte Berührung an seinem Arm ließ ihn auf die Seite sehen und da stand Draco und sah ihm forschend ins Gesicht.

"Worüber denkst du nach?"

"Ob wir es wirklich schaffen können und ob die Welt der Zauberer einen weiteren Krieg überstehen kann." Harry drehte sich ganz herum und besah sich den Haufen, der sich um Remus Lupin gesammelt hatte.

Draco folgte seinen Blick. "Wenn nicht wir, wer dann? Wir dürfen unsere Welt nicht aufgeben."

"Vermutlich hast du Recht." Harry machte einen Schritt in die Richtung der anderen und drehte sich noch einmal halb zu Draco um. Ein Glänzen trat ihm in die Augen und er lächelte leicht. "Gemeinsam könnten wir es tatsächlich schaffen."

Sie gingen zu den anderen und hörten gerade noch wie Hermione meinte, dass sie auch einen Namen bräuchten. Einige Zeit war es still und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

"Es sollte etwas sein, was von Anfang klar stellt, dass wir verschieden sind und trotzdem zusammengehören.", meinte Ginny die neben ihrer Mutter saß.

"Jeder weiß, dass sie da sind. Jeder weiß, dass sie stark sind. Jeder weiß, dass sie verschieden sind. Jeder weiß, dass sie schwer zu bekämpfen sind." Alle starrten gebannt auf Neville Longbottom und dessen Kopf wurde hochrot, als er bemerkte, dass er die Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte.

"Was meinst du Neville?"

"Schatten. Ich meine, sie sind verschieden, aber sie halten auch zusammen, sie verschmelzen ineinander und sind schwer zu fassen.", murmelte er.

Hermione und Harry grinsten ihn an und Draco murmelte neben Harry: "Eigentlich eine gute Idee und das Ganze auch noch von einem Gryffindor! Von Longbottom!", er griff sich an die Stirn.

Molly Weasley grinste über das ganze Gesicht und allen war klar, dass sie gefunden hatten, wonach sie gesucht hatten. Dies war der Tag, an dem die Schatten ihren Pakt abschlossen und gemeinsam in den Kampf gegen Dumbledore zogen.

.oO9Oo.

Nimm dich in Acht Dumbledore, die Schatten kommen, sie werden über dich hinwegfegen wie ein Orkan.

Ihnen wirst du nicht entkommen, denn sie sind überall und nirgends.

Hört uns an ihr Wesen der Nacht,

ihr die unterdrückt werdet,

folgt uns in die Dunkelheit

und lasst uns zusammen eine neue Welt erschaffen.

Eine Welt, in der alle leben können.

Denn heute ist es so weit.

Der Tag wird zur Nacht

und die Nacht wird zum Tag.

Das Licht wird zur Dunkelheit

und die Dunkelheit zum Licht.

Beschreitet mit uns den Weg der Schatten

und kämpft,

kämpft für eure Freiheit.

-

-

-

-

**Fin **

-

-

-

-

**Nachwort:** Hiermit ist der 'Pakt der Schatten' beendet und die Reise kann mit der 'Clan der Schatten' weitergehen. Ja ihr habt richtig verstanden, es gibt eine Fortsetzung, so fern ihr sie wollte, versteht sich. Leider konnte ich im 'Pakt' nicht alles unterbringen, was ich gerne näher erklärt hätte, aber ich hatte nur 25.000 Wörter zur Verfügung und mit den restlichen 3000 Wörtern, hätte ich nicht mehr sehr viel anfangen können, dafür gibt es ja die Fortsetzung. Ich habe mit dieser FF, an einem Wettbewerb teilgenommen und oh welch Wunder, auch gewonnen. 'g' Deshalb auch die Vorgabe, der Wortanzahl.


End file.
